


Eternal Light

by MollyRenata



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions, Tales of Eternia
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Language, Alternate Universe, Blood, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Magic, all ships are planned and not necessarily prominent - Freeform, mentions of past trauma, shipping is not the main focus here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: The world of Eternia has remained in a stable state for the past two thousand years. However, a mysterious shadow looms on the horizon - and all of existence is threatened by it.(Crossover AU - Tales of Eternia with Pokemon characters. Tales of Eternia knowledge not required.)





	1. The World of Eternia

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is one of the Pokemon crossover ideas that has been swirling around in my head as of late. It remains to be seen whether or not I will write the other one.
> 
> Most of you who are coming over here from Pokemon are probably not at all familiar with Tales of Eternia, so I'm going to start with a brief prologue to explain the cosmology (as it's depicted in this setting). One of the most fascinating things about that game, to me at least, is the way the world is set up - it was the first in the series to do something like this, and it kinda sorta became a series staple afterward.
> 
> It should also be noted that this is *very* different from the actual Tales of Eternia, entirely because of the story I have in mind and the inclusion of Pokemon into the universe. However, much of the fic's plot will be based off of the story in Tales of Eternia to some extent (even if the plot itself veers off in a completely different direction).
> 
> The Pokemon focus will be on generation 7, because it's my current fixation. I may include some nods to other generations, however.
> 
> Also, be forewarned that this fanfic will contain spoilers for Tales of Eternia due to being based off of its plot (if anyone cares).

* * *

The realm of _**Eternia**_ is composed of three entities. Inferia, the world of light; Celestia, the world of darkness; and the Orbus Barrier, which stands between them. Upon the barrier is the Seyfert Ring, which supports and connects both worlds.  
  
In the ancient era of the Melnics civilization, the peoples of Inferia and Celestia traveled freely between their worlds, mingling without a care. This came to an end when the great Aurora War happened, and in two thousand years, there has been no contact between the worlds. Eons of isolation have led to superstition and distrust, to the point where Inferians have come to hate Celestians outright.  
  
Despite this, the positioning of the two worlds has remained stable - unchanging in accordance with the will of Seyfert, the god who created Eternia and all which lies within. Nereid, god of the spirit world, was defeated during the Aurora War and remains sealed within their own realm of Vatenkeist...  
  
_Until now._  
  
A mysterious entity from beyond Eternia has approached, seeking the power of its gods. Few are aware of the creature's existence, but those who are know that its own power is every bit as incredible as that of Seyfert or Nereid - a god in its own right, albeit one who lacks any semblance of conscience.  
  
With the arrival of this beast, the world is set in motion once again... and the events of two thousand years ago may come to their _true_ conclusion at last.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was short!
> 
> A couple of things before I kick this fic into proper motion:
> 
> -Both Seyfert and Nereid will be referred to with they/them pronouns. All Pokemon will use it/its (unless there is a specific reason not to). The latter is canon compliant with Pokemon, while the former is *not* canon compliant with Tales of Eternia - it's my own decision, because Seyfert is frankly confusing and Nereid is an eldritch entity.  
-There will probably be more tags as this fic goes on. Tales of Eternia is a game that depicts violence, death, a fantastic apocalypse, and some truly depressing character backstories. All of these things will also be featured here, but they aren't currently relevant, so I'm not tagging them yet.  
-I didn't have specific replacement roles in mind for the main party, but on the off-chance that you *have* played Tales of Eternia, you might recognize some similarities in the character roles.  
-This story will be written in present tense, primarily from the third-person perspective of the protagonist Selene. Other characters may get their chance to shine later on down the road. (I'm not used to writing present tense, so please, *please* offer criticism! I need it!)  
-In Tales of Eternia canon, all Inferians have light skin, while all Celestians have dark skin. Since the premise of this fic was inspired by Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, this is not going to be the case here - Inferians will have varying skin tones along the lines of real humans, and Celestians will have pale blue skin like the people from Ultra Megalopolis. The other respective traits of Inferians and Celestians will still be present, however.  
-I will be featuring the Melnics language here! If you want, you can run Melnics dialogue through a translator (they exist, hence why I'm able to use Melnics at all). Be warned that it will probably contain spoilers for later on in the fic, though.  
-Odds are pretty good that I won't be finishing this. I'm terrible at finishing what I start.


	2. From the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to start. Melnics text will be bolded, although it should be pretty obvious regardless.

* * *

  
The far-away village, Rasheans - located on the northern tip of Inferia's southwestern continent. It is a humble farming village composed of round huts with metal roofs, designed to protect its people from the elements and nothing more. Along with ordinary livestock, the people of Rasheans have each been gifted one of the magical creatures known as Pokemon, who appeared unexplained in Inferia many years ago.  
  
It is still unknown why these creatures have chosen to dwell among people, but it cannot be denied that their power is incredible. They harness the elemental magic of the craymels - the nature spirits of Eternia - with ease that makes even the greatest craymel mages green with envy. The people of Rasheans, being ordinary commoners, have little care for the how or the why; their primary concern is that Pokemon help them in the fields and protect them from the wild beasts that live beyond the village's borders.  
  
Selene is, of course, one of those people who has a Pokemon in her care. Her Litten is small, but it already shows incredible potential, and she takes it out to the backwoods with her every day. As she gathers herbs for her poultices, Litten keeps its ears perked and its eyes open, watching for any errant monsters that may be prowling the woods. So far, she has faced no such threats, but there is always the risk of being attacked when outside the village.  
  
There is a watchpost some distance beyond Rasheans, and today Selene decides to take Litten to see the sights. She is surprised to see that she is not the only one there - the boy who will be the next village elder stands atop the post, staring out across the forest with his Rowlet close by.  
  
Selene greets her friend with a wave and a shout of his name, drawing his attention to her. "Hau!"  
  
Hau turns and faces her, waving back with one of his trademark grins. "Hey, Selene! Whatcha doing back here?"  
  
"I was out looking for herbs, and decided to stop by," Selene calls back, as she approaches the post. "It's beautiful weather today... might as well make the most of it, right?"  
  
She climbs the ladder that leads to the top, her Litten following close behind. As she stands on the platform, a warm breeze blows by, ruffling her hair and almost knocking her hat off.  
  
"Hey!" Selene grasps her hat firmly, glaring at nothing in particular. "...Sylph must be up to his old tricks again..."  
  
"Hah, all the way out here?" Hau laughs. "The Greater Wind Craymel has better things to worry about, don'tcha think?" He leans over the fence that surrounds the platform, his expression softening. "Not like we'll ever meet a Greater Craymel, anyway..."  
  
"That's not very ambitious," Selene notes, and she shakes her head at her friend. "And _that's_ dangerous. You don't want to fall down, do you?"  
  
Hau relents to Selene's warning, and stands back from the fence. "I dunno, I don't really care about ambition. I just wanna stay put and enjoy myself with my Pokemon partner!"  
  
"It's that kind of attitude that-" Before Selene can finish her sentence, she sees a strange flash of light in the sky. "...Hey, did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" Hau turns to face the direction that Selene points, and then shrugs. "I didn't see anything. Must be your imagination."  
  
"But I'm sure there was something..." Selene shakes her head, and turns away from the sky. "...Anyway. You know your grandfather isn't going to let you succeed him if you don't shape up. We'll be safe as long as we have our partners, so why don't we go down to Mintche?" She thinks back to another of her childhood friends, who left Rasheans some time ago to pursue his own dream. "It's been ages since we last saw Gladion!"  
  
"I dunno about that..." An uncharacteristic frown crosses Hau's face. "Doesn't he have that weird Pokemon that fell from the sky? _Anything_ from Celestia's bound to be bad news!"  
  
Selene opens her mouth to speak, but she is again interrupted by the sound of something crashing into the ground nearby. She glances in the sound's direction, and sees that a number of trees have been pushed over, marking a path to the crash site. Her curiosity mixes with concern - a sound that loud could have roused the attention of the forest's more dangerous residents.  
  
"See, I told you," Selene points out, as she hurries to the watchpost's ladder. "Something _else_ just fell from the sky!"  
  
As she scrambles down the ladder, she hears Hau say something above her, but she doesn't register his words. She runs off toward the crash site, Litten following at her heels; she catches the sound of footsteps and flapping wings behind her, and whispers her thanks to Seyfert that Hau is there as well. Strength in numbers - Litten could handle a monster on its own, but with Rowlet's aid...  
  
Selene comes to a halt at a smoking crater in the midst of the woods, broken and bent trees surrounding it. She climbs over a particularly large branch, and takes note of the curious machine that sits in the center of the crater; it has a few lights on it, glowing with the magic of craymels, and a notch on the side indicates the presence of a door.  
  
"...What is _that!?_" Hau's voice drifts from behind Selene, and he steps up beside her afterward. "It's like a- a really big hunk of metal!"  
  
"It looks like some kind of..." Selene trails off, watching the door open; two people are huddled inside, looking frightened but otherwise unhurt. "...Oh, thank goodness..."  
  
"Huh?" Hau rushes over to the craft, peering inside. "Hey, who are these guys? Why are they dressed all weird?"  
  
He steps back as the smaller of the pair - a girl with long orange hair, tied into a single braid - pulls herself out. Selene notices immediately that the girl's skin is a most peculiar shade, nothing like any human she's seen before, and a small jewel is embedded in her forehead.  
  
"They _look_ strange, too," Selene observes, a frown crossing her face. "Have you ever seen anyone with _blue skin?_"  
  
Hau shrugs and shakes his head, watching as the other occupant - a young man with short, wavy magenta-colored hair, also bearing a similar crystal - removes himself as well. The pair look at Selene and Hau, then turn to each other, and begin speaking in an indecipherable tongue.  
  
"**Tian ruugati ifu Umufundiue usu shi vudiururuuemuti emudou aedisa... emudou utisu punipurun riiku shi sutidiemugun.**" The man speaks first, his voice showing little emotion. "**Aibannundi, uti sunntousu tiaeti ban aenun edidiunundou andin sefun emudou shiomudou.**"  
  
"**U din'eruruya tiaiogati ban bandin gimundisu...**" The girl speaks next, her tone much more expressive and light. "**Baanmu tian Wadieyatounru Wadiefuti banmuti ioti ifu waimutidiiru...**"  
  
"...Um, excuse me?" Selene attempts to address the two newcomers, wondering if they can even understand her - it is clear that their language is _not_ Inferia's. "Are you two okay?"  
  
The girl turns to her, attempting a smile. "**Baai edin yaio? U jimuti din'eruruya omudoundisutiemudou baaeti yaiodin seyaumugu, boti yaio sunntou muuwan, shi... waemu yaio purun'esun anrupu osu ioti? Bandin tidiyaumugu tii fuugodin ioti aiba tii sutiipu tian Gudiemudou Heruru, shi ban waetoun eruru tian baeya inundi tii Umufundiue emudou...**"  
  
"**Waerutou yaiodisunrufu, Tsuisusuun.**" The man interrupts her. "**Tiansun punipurun warun'ediruya ji miti omudoundisutiemudou tian banugati ifu tian tiesuku baauwaa dinsutisu imu iodi saiorudoundisu. Ban saiorudou esuku tiantou umusutin'edou ufu tiandin edin emuya Umufundiuemu suwaunmutiusutisu baai teya vun evurun tii anrupu.**"  
  
Before anyone can say anything else, Selene hears a beeping noise from the craft that the two strangers arrived in. She looks at the craft, and notices that lightning seems to crackle around it - a clear sign that something is wrong.  
  
"Hey, look out!" Selene says, and she grabs onto the blue-skinned man before her. "It's dangerous!"  
  
Hau looks confused for a moment, and then he tackles the orange-haired girl out of the way - just in time, as the craft explodes a split second later. Shards of metal fly out from the explosion, embedding themselves in the nearby earth and trees; none of them strike flesh, and Selene breathes a sigh of relief as she stands up.  
  
"That was _close,_" Hau mutters, as he pulls himself to his feet as well. "...But, uh..." He looks at the girl and blushes. "Couldn't _you_ have taken her?"  
  
Selene looks between the two strangers, and notices that the man's face has turned a darker shade of blue. "Um... sorry about that." She notices that Litten has its back arched and its tail sticking straight up - a threat posture. "Maybe we should get out of here... that explosion probably attracted the attention of some monsters."  
  
"Yeah, let's beat it," Hau agrees, as he offers a hand to the younger of the two strangers - completely disregarding his previous words. "C'mon, back to Rasheans!"  
  
A look of confusion settles upon the girl's face, but then she takes Hau's hand with her own, allowing him to lead her. Selene offers her own hand to the other stranger, who does the same, though he looks quite a bit less grateful than his companion.  
  
Together, the four of them make their way back to the village, Litten and Rowlet following close behind. Selene wonders if the pair that crashlanded in the forest are from Celestia - and if they are, there is also the question of _why_ they came to consider.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon and Eternian monsters are two different things here. I'll make an attempt to differentiate them.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm still going with my staple of blue-blooded aliens. Try not to act too surprised.


	3. A Journey's Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but most of the characters here are aged up. The main cast in Tales of Eternia is between the ages of 16 and 18, so I've used that as a general guideline for the protagonists' ages.
> 
> Also, I'm going to put my *planned* ships for this fic in the tags. They certainly aren't going to be prominent, as the main focus of the story is on the adventure and lore, but there might be some light shipping later on.

* * *

  
When he lived in Rasheans, Gladion shared a house with his younger sister Lillie. Now, the house is inhabited only by Lillie; she claims that their parents died a long time ago, and no one knows enough about their history to dispute that claim. The two are not originally from Rasheans, having arrived at the village when they were both still young children.  
  
Lillie is no longer a child. She has her own Pokemon companion - a Popplio, just as small and sweet as Hau's and Selene's partners, able to channel the power of the water craymels. As she rarely leaves the village, Lillie's partner has little experience with battle, but it _is_ an excellent entertainer.  
  
The elongated house is Selene's first destination. She isn't sure what to do with the two strangers from the sky, but she knows that they can't walk freely in Inferia - their appearance is so unusual that someone might become suspicious, and she knows that Lillie has some experience working with clothing. Perhaps the pair can wear some sort of disguises...  
  
As she walks up to the door, Selene begins to wonder if those two really _are_ from Celestia. It would explain a lot, but she doesn't want to assume without further evidence - or hearing it from their mouths, though that seems unlikely due to their bizarre language.  
  
Selene knocks on the door to Lillie's house, and as she waits for an answer, she turns back to look between Hau and the two strangers. Hau looks a little perturbed, unable to detach the alien girl from himself; the alien man has his eyes fixed on Selene, as if asking her what to do next. She wants to tell him her plan, but she doubts that he would be able to understand her if she did.  
  
Lillie answers the door in short order, swinging it open as she peeks outside. "...Hello?" Her eyes catch Selene first, and a bright smile crosses her face. "Oh, Selene! What brings you here today..." She turns her attention to the two strangers, and her eyes go wide. "Who are _they?_"  
  
"We don't actually know," Selene explains, shaking her head. "They came from the sky in a big, round machine. They speak a strange language, so we can't even communicate with them..."  
  
"From the sky..." Lillie looks between the two aliens again, and her smile dissipates in an instant. "Maybe we should get some other clothes for them. Those clothes stand out..."  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking." Selene gives a single nod, and gestures to Hau - who still has the alien girl clinging to him. "Come on, everyone. Let's get inside."  
  
Hau breathes a resigned sigh, and grabs onto the girl clutching him; he pulls her along with him as he steps inside the house, then gives her a gentle shove in another effort to get her off of him. She concedes this time, though a look of obvious disappointment crosses her face.  
  
"And... you, too." Selene offers her hand to the alien man; she is relieved that, at least, they seem to understand body language. "We need to get you dressed, too."  
  
The man takes her hand and allows her to lead him inside, then watches as she closes the door tight behind her. He looks at his companion, his ever-neutral expression changing just the slightest amount.  
  
"**Tianya sunntou tii vun yooutin waaediutievurun.**" His voice is softer this time. "**Itou sutiururu omuwanditieumu esu tii baaeti tianya umutinmudou, boti...**"  
  
However, the alien girl does not respond at first. She is distracted by the clothing rack that stands at the far wall, her eyes wide with intrigue and excitement; she rushes over to the rack, looking through the various outfits that hang upon it.  
  
"**Riiku, riiku, Dorusun!**" she exclaims. "**Umufundiuemu waritiaumugu! Utisu shi wairidihoru emudou vudiugati... U baemume ban'edi emu Umufundiuemu doudinsusu!**"  
  
"Hm?" Lillie glances between the pair once again, and a curious look crosses her face. "That... almost sounds like Melnics..."  
  
"Melnics?" Hau stares at Lillie, his own expression changing to utter confusion. "What's that?"  
  
"Um." Lillie clears her throat. "Melnics is the language used by the craymels. Here in Inferia, only craymel mages know how to speak it, but..." She looks as though she's experienced some sort of epiphany. "You said they came from the sky, right? Maybe they're from Celestia?"  
  
"From Celestia?" Hau's face contorts, and he shakes his head. "Can't be. They look and act a little weird, but they've gotta be normal humans, right?"  
  
Lillie's mouth twists into a frown. "You shouldn't be so judgmental, Hau. A village elder needs to be open-minded." She looks to the girl at the clothing rack, who seems to be searching for the dress she wants to wear. "Unfortunately... I'm just a beginner when it comes to craymel artes. I think you should go see my brother."  
  
Before Hau can complain about the concept of visiting Gladion, Selene interjects. "When did you become a craymel mage, anyway? You weren't away for _that_ long, were you?"  
  
"...Gladion and I both went to Regulus Dojo for training," Lillie replies, closing her eyes. "It's small, but there's a subdivision dedicated to the craymel artes. I wasn't there for long, but I learned a few water artes..."  
  
Her eyes snap open as the alien girl yanks a dress from the rack. Selene hastens over to the alien, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to gain her attention; it works, and she finds herself staring into a set of peculiar eyes shaded pale blue and orange - another unique aspect to the girl's appearance that she never noticed before.  
  
"Well... I guess it's off to Mintche, then." Hau makes an effort to cover up some of his disappointment, a bright smile crossing his face as he looks at Lillie. "Hey, if we're going on an adventure, why don't _you_ come along? I'll have to ask my grandfather first, but surely he'll let you if it's to see Gladion... right?"  
  
Before anyone can say anything else, a bright light fills the room. Selene looks first at Lillie, then at Hau, then at the alien man, then at the girl crouching beneath her - and she sees that the light is from the crystal on the girl's forehead, its crimson depths radiating an unnatural pure white.  
  
"What... is _this...?_" Selene pulls her hand away, only to be grabbed and squeezed tight by the alien girl. "Ow!"  
  
"**Dorusun, Dorusun!**" The girl looks at her companion. "**Tiausu ruugati! Tiausu usu baaeti ban bandin riikuumugu hidi!**"  
  
Selene gives the girl a gentle shove, pushing her off of herself; the light dims, and a disappointed expression flickers across the girl's face for a moment before she goes right back to grinning like a maniac.  
  
"**Uti usu umudounndou...**" The alien man gives a single, slow nod. "**Tiausu pibandi... ban edin chisuti hiditiometin tii aenun nmuwaiomutindindou tiausu guudiru.**"  
  
"What was that...?" Lillie stares at the alien girl, wide-eyed. "That strange light..." She takes a deep breath, then looks at Selene. "...Maybe Gladion would know more about that, too. We should _definitely_ go to Mintche."  
  
"Yes, let's speak with Elder Hala," Selene agrees, and then she points to the two strangers. "First, though... we should get them dressed. And... do you have any dark eyewear? When the girl looked at me, I noticed her eyes looked kind of strange... someone might notice that, too."  
  
"Dark eyewear..." Lillie ponders this briefly, then hums. "Yes, dark eyewear for both of them... I have sunglasses. That should work... um." She glances at the dress that the alien girl pulled off the rack. "I guess that's what _she's_ wearing..."  
  
Selene appraises the dress, and gives an agreeing nod. It's light pink, with a mint-green leaf pattern embroidered on the front; fluffy white lace adorns the sleeves and hem, with a pale blue diamond pattern around the collar. The size seems to be just right, but she knows that her new acquaintance will have to try it on before leaving the village with it.  
  
"What about him?" Selene gestures to the alien man. "Do you have any men's clothing that would fit him?"  
  
Lillie looks first at the rack, then at the door to her bedroom. "I might have some in the back... I don't think any of Gladion's old clothes would fit him, but we can try. If all else fails, maybe we could borrow something from Elder Hala?"  
  
"And... what about chokers?" Hau raises a hand to the wooden ring encircling his neck. "They can't go around bare-necked, either. You know what _that_ means."  
  
Selene hadn't thought much about that particular aspect of their attire - but she looks at the strangers' necks, and notices that they are indeed bare. To be without a choker in public is a grave offense in Inferia, and she is grateful that no one else noticed before; she assumes that there are some spare ribbons somewhere in Lillie's house, but for the man...  
  
"I have a few," Lillie says, much to Selene's relief. "Gladion is a scholar now, so he doesn't need his old one anymore." She hangs her head, looking a little embarrassed. "I don't know why I kept it..."  
  
"It's a good thing you did," Selene points out. "I was worried about what we'd do for this guy. He can't exactly wear a _female_ choker."  
  
"Maybe... we could put a dress on him...?" Hau's suggestion is the _dumbest_ thing Selene's ever heard from him, and that is saying a lot; she has to choke back laughter, earning her an annoyed glance from her friend. "Hey, it's a last resort!"  
  
"A last resort that shouldn't be necessary," Lillie insists. "He can wear Gladion's choker. As for clothing... if we can't find anything that fits him, I may be able to put something together. We'd have to stay in town a few days, but..."  
  
"We'll do what we have to." Selene thinks back to her house; it doesn't have space for guests, but if push comes to shove, she can make some room for them. "If we have to stay here, I'll let them stay at my place. Out of sight, out of mind... right?"  
  
"Maybe it would be better for them to stay _here..._" Lillie looks at the door to her bedroom again. "There's more space here, and an extra bed. Plus, they won't have to go outside and risk being caught."  
  
Selene nods her agreement; Lillie makes a fine point. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, though. Why don't we start looking?"  
  
"...Hau, stay out here and watch them." Lillie shoots a pointed look at the aspiring village elder, who gives a flustered smile and a nod of his own in response. "This shouldn't take long..."  
  
Not for the first time in her life, Selene is grateful that she's a girl. Lillie wouldn't let any man besides her brother - and perhaps this new stranger, if only to dress him - into her room. Even Hau, who she is especially close with, isn't allowed into the private space; Selene isn't entirely sure why, but she has never bothered to ask, knowing that Lillie has her secrets.  
  
For the time being, there are more important things to concern herself with. As Selene steps inside the forbidden room with her friend, she begins to wonder what Gladion looks like now - it's been years since he left to pursue the field of academics, and they've _all_ grown in that time.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to give Lillie an Alolan Vulpix (like she has in the anime). However, that isn't viable in this setting for a couple of reasons which will hopefully be explained later, so she gets Popplio instead.
> 
> Inferia's society has a caste system, and all Inferians wear chokers to show their status, as well as to enforce their bondage to the royal family. Men wear wooden rings, while women wear ribbons or bands.


	4. The Path to Mintche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to state that I haven't actually played Tales of Eternia in a long time, so everything in this fic is based off of memory, and memory is a very unreliable thing. I may go back and revise it later, but right now I'm going to use the lazy excuse of "creative liberties" (which I have already taken).
> 
> Also, if anyone is OOC, keep in mind that they have different backstories here, and it's a very different setting. The OOCness may be intentional!

* * *

  
Mintche is located on the opposite end of the continent from Rasheans, a coastal town teeming with students from all castes. Ever since the university was founded, it has been the center of education for those who seek greater heights - including those who aim for the _highest_ of goals, the Inferian Royal Observatory. Few make it that far, but that is the goal set long ago by Lillie's older brother, and the primary reason he left Rasheans.  
  
Due to the distance, the path from Mintche to Rasheans is a long one. It leads across the great Rasheans River, turbulent and dangerous; there is a bridge just south of Rasheans, leading to a pathway through the valley carved out by the river. While it is certainly _possible_ to use the river instead, this path is by far the safer option.  
  
The meeting with the village elder goes smoothly, with Hala allowing the three to leave - so long as they have their Pokemon companions. Dressing the two strangers is also not a complicated matter, to Selene's relief; the girl wears the dress she picked out at Lillie's house, and the man wears a simple yellow outfit once favored by the elder in his youth, and both are decked out in sunglasses to conceal their alien eyes.  
  
Selene still isn't sure _why_ Lillie had sunglasses in the first place. Perhaps she will ask somewhere along the journey...  
  
When the five arrive at the bridge, Selene comes to another realization - she still doesn't know what to call the strangers, and they likely aren't sure what to call their escorts. There is a language barrier, but perhaps with some effort, that barrier can be surpassed; before anyone can cross the bridge, Selene decides that a round of introductions are in order.  
  
"Um." She looks first to the alien girl, clearing her throat. "I don't know if you can understand this, but..." She points at herself, and makes an effort to speak slowly. "I am... _Selene._"  
  
Selene repeats her name once, emphasizing each syllable, and the girl perks up in response; then, she speaks, the first decipherable word since her arrival. "Se...lene?"  
  
"Yeah!" Selene gives a vigorous nod, a thrill running through her at the prospect of breaching the communication barrier. "...Why don't you two introduce yourselves, too?"  
  
"Okay, um..." Lillie takes a deep breath. "My name is... _Lillie._" She follows Selene's example, repeating her name once with added emphasis.  
  
This time, the alien man pitches in. "Li...llie." There is a definite change in his tone - he sounds just a tiny bit happy, perhaps just as thrilled by this prospect as Selene.  
  
"And I'm Hau!" Hau takes a quick breath of his own, pointing at himself. "That's... _Hau._" His name is only one syllable, so there isn't much to emphasize, but he tries regardless.  
  
"Hau," the alien girl repeats, and then an excited look crosses her face. "Selene... Lillie... Hau!" She lapses back into her native tongue as she turns to her companion. "**Tiaisun edin tianudi metounsu, diugati?**"  
  
"**Tiaeti sunntousu tii vun tian waesun...**" The alien man nods once. "**Pundiaepusu ban saiorudou etitintouputi tii umutidiidowan iodisunrununsu esu banruru... U vunruunnun U aenun shitoun gudiesupu ifu tianudi pudiimomuwauetiuimu.**"  
  
"**Tiaetisu e gudin'eti udoun'e!**" The girl nods as well, then turns to Selene. "**Otou, andin ginsu...**" She takes a deep breath, pointing at herself. "**Tsuisusuun...** Z... Zos- _Zossie._"  
  
"**U etou...**" The alien man points at himself as well, clearing his throat. "**Dorusun...** _Dulse._"  
  
"Zossie..." Selene looks first to the alien girl, and receives a nod from her; she then looks at the alien man. "...And Dulse." She receives another nod from him, and then a bright smile crosses her face. "Zossie and Dulse..."  
  
"Those names are a little _strange,_ but..." Hau grins. "They're pretty easy to remember!" He looks between the pair. "Maybe it _won't_ be so hard to figure this out..."  
  
"**Tianya giti iodi metounsu diugati!**" The girl - Zossie - turns to her companion, her grin surpassing Hau's in exuberance. "**Teyavun tiausu baimuti vun shi aedidou efutindi eruru!**"  
  
The alien man - Dulse - shakes his head. "**Tianya sutiururu waemuti waitoupudinanmudou iodi remugoegun. Uti baururu miti vun shi suutoupurun tii sodipesusu sowaa e bedidiundi.**"  
  
"...Maybe not," Lillie murmurs, shaking her head as well. "I only know a few words... I can't translate."  
  
"Maybe Gladion will know more?" Selene suggests, refusing to give up on her optimism. "Let's keep going down the path. It's a _long_ way to Mintche... and we're _just starting._"  
  
Hau and Lillie both nod their agreement, then gesture toward the pair from the forest; as Selene steps onto the bridge, the aliens seem to comprehend her intent, and go on ahead of her.  
  
The journey ahead of them is a long one, but Selene refuses to give up. She wants to know why Zossie and Dulse came to Inferia, and how to properly communicate with them - and a smaller part of her aches to see Gladion again as well.  
  


* * *

  
Along the path, the group encounter a couple of problems. The first is when the sky darkens and the Orbus Barrier ripples, waves flowing across it from within the Seyfert Ring; the energy released by this event reaches the surface, and Selene is grateful that they are still in an open field when it happens - a pulse like that could knock down trees or cause a landslide, and while such events are rare, she is no stranger to them. She recalls one incident not too long ago where a ripple occurred while she was out in the forest, and she considers herself fortunate that it was a weak one then.  
  
Their second complication is when they are approached by a pack of beast bears. Litten, Rowlet and Popplio have trouble fending off the monsters, but then Zossie brings her own Pokemon into the mix - a white and blue striped squirrel-like creature which controls lightning, and she introduces it afterward as being named _Pachi._ Selene isn't sure _where_ the Pokemon came from, but she chooses not to question it for the time being; Zossie keeps it with her after the battle, carrying it on top of her head.  
  
The third complication comes when they arrive at the Rasheans River Pier, just a short distance down the valley trail. A landslide blocks the path, and several monks from the Regulus Dojo work to clear it; Selene wonders if this landslide was caused by the earlier ripple, or if it was a natural occurrence that happened before.  
  
"...Excuse me, sir." Selene addresses one of the monks, approaching him with a placid smile on her face. "How long until the path is cleared?"  
  
The monk turns to her and frowns. "It'll take a few days. This was a particularly big one... about half the path is blocked, from here all the way down to the waterfall."  
  
"We can go mountain climbing," Hau suggests, as he puts himself in front of Selene. "It'll be rough, but I'm sure we can do it if we put all our effort into it!"  
  
As he finishes speaking, the sky ripples again, waves flowing out from the turbulent center of the Seyfert Ring. Selene looks to the mountain beside them first, and then to the pathway before them, where several more rocks have fallen to block the path; in a stroke of good fortune, no one is injured by the rocks, though a few of the workers express their disappointment in long sighs.  
  
"What is going on with the Orbus Barrier?" The monk Selene addressed looks up to the sky, almost scowling. "It's _never_ been this active before..."  
  
"More importantly, I think you just got a few more days' work added," Selene mutters, and then she turns to Hau. "And no, we're _not_ going mountain climbing. If that happens again, we could get badly hurt or killed."  
  
"...We could take the river," Lillie suggests, sounding a bit timid. "It's turbulent, but I may be able to calm it..."  
  
Selene recalls something that Lillie mentioned before, and gives a nod. "That's right! You know some water craymel artes... that'd make rafting down to Mintche a lot safer!"  
  
"Then..." Lillie starts off toward the pier, just a short backtrack away from the blocked path. She glances behind her to make sure that the others are following; once the five reach the pier, she turns to the water and pulls out an object that Selene has never seen before - a capped glass tube with a crystal inside it, glimmering with a beautiful blue light.  
  
When Lillie opens her mouth, the words that come out are not of the Inferian language, but rather the same _Melnics_ spoken by the two aliens.  
  
"**Wadieyatounru ifu Baetindi, runmudou toun yaiodi sutidinmugutia emudou waerutou tiausu dieguumugu diunundi!**"  
  
In a matter of seconds, the normally turbulent waters of the Rasheans River slow; Selene watches in complete awe, having never seen a _human_ use craymel magic before. She's well aware of the existence of the mystic spirits, and the fact that some in this world utilize their power - but to witness it herself is something else entirely, and from _Lillie_ of all people...  
  
Of course, Zossie is intrigued for a different reason. She leaps forward, grabbing onto Lillie with little regard for decorum. "**Yaio waemu supun'eku uti tiii? Waemu yaio omudoundisutiemudou baaeti utou seyaumugu?**"  
  
Lillie looks down at Zossie, her face flushing; she is silent for a short moment, and then she shakes her head. "...It's no good. I can't understand..."  
  
Zossie detaches herself from Lillie, and a disappointed expression crosses her face. Even if there is a language barrier, Selene can still understand their expressions, and she has a vague idea of what Zossie said there - an inquiry about the language, most likely.  
  
"Well... let's get going." Selene breathes a short sigh, and turns her attention to the river once again. "The sooner we get to Mintche, the better..."  
  
"And the craymel arte won't last forever," Lillie notes. "I mean... I can cast it again if it wears off before we arrive, but I'd like to prevent that from happening."  
  
"Let's get a raft, then!" Hau bounds over to the group of monks, waving in an effort to get their attention; Selene breathes another sigh, shaking her head as she tries to disregard her friend's enthusiasm. For someone who didn't want to go on an adventure, he seems pretty happy about all this...  
  
Regardless, Selene has better things to worry about. Using the river is the fastest path to Mintche, but also the most dangerous - and even if the craymels calmed the raging waters, there will still be obstacles along the way, most notably the great waterfall some distance down the river.  
  
She is grateful that she brought some of her medicines on this journey. If someone is injured, treating their wounds will not be a problem... unless the wound is so severe that it disables them.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This early part is probably kind of boring, and it's definitely hard for me to write. Things will hopefully start picking up sooner rather than later.


	5. Town of Academia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually trimming out a lot of stuff here, just for the sake of keeping things succinct. Also because there are a couple of things that make sense in the context of Tales of Eternia canon, but not in this story.

* * *

  
Taking the river saves the group a couple days' worth of travel time; however, it is not without its downsides, as everyone suffers from some sort of injury by the end of the trip. Nothing more than minor cuts and bruises, but still _injuries_ \- and Selene is once again grateful for her foresight in bringing along medicine.  
  
It is also here that she discovers another trait of the two strangers. Their blood is not red, but _blue,_ a clear indicator that they are definitely _not_ Inferian - and perhaps further proof that they are Celestian, although there are no _proper_ records of Celestians' physical traits anywhere in Inferia. The most Selene can recall from her education are tales of wild beasts twisted into the form of humans, and she has always dismissed those claims as the product of Inferian hate.  
  
At the end of the river, there is still a stretch of land that the group must cross before arriving in Mintche. The sun is setting, and Selene knows that the monsters at night are far more vicious than those that prowl during the day; as the de facto leader of the group, she elects to camp the night and continue on to town in the morning, a decision that goes unopposed.  
  
And so, with Zossie asleep and Dulse keeping vigilant watch - his own decision, as he still does not fully understand the directions of the Inferians - Selene decides to speak with her two friends about everything that has transpired since the day of the aliens' arrival.  
  
"...We've left Rasheans and come this far," she says, glancing back at the river behind them. "We can't go back until the path is cleared... how do you feel about that?"  
  
Hau tilts his head to one side, pondering. "Well... on the one hand, adventuring is a _lot_ more fun than I thought it'd be." He glances at Dulse. "But on the other hand... I dunno how I feel about going to see Gladion just for some weird people who fell from the sky. That guy in particular... he just doesn't seem _right._"  
  
"He's just not very good at showing emotions," Selene insists. "There are a lot of people like that." She thinks back to how Gladion and Lillie were when they first arrived in Rasheans - neither of them spoke much, keeping to themselves all the time, and they only opened up with care and persistence from the other villagers.  
  
"And he can't understand us, either," Lillie agrees. "That would make _anyone_ uncomfortable." She closes her eyes briefly, then looks up at Selene. "It's... been a long time since I saw my brother. I miss him..."  
  
"I wonder what he looks like now..." Selene feels a light blush creep across her face. "Tall and strong... maybe he grew out his hair a little... and got some new clothes..."  
  
Lillie looks utterly embarrassed by Selene's hopeful pondering. "W-we won't know until we see him!" She hangs her head. "I just hope he's eating right... and taking proper care of himself..."  
  
"I'm sure he's _just fine._" Hau scowls a bit. "Hope he's cooled down a little with that attitude of his. Geez..." He looks over at Rowlet, who seems very interested in Dulse's hair. "Hey, Rowlet. Stay away from him, will ya?"  
  
Rowlet lets out a sad coo, and flutters back over to its master, perching on his head. Selene rolls her eyes, and looks over to her own Litten, who is curled up next to Pachi - despite one being a cat and the other a squirrel, the two seem to have become fast friends.  
  
"There's no need to be so mean..." Lillie shakes her head. "Rowlet just wants to be friends." She turns her attention to Popplio, who sits a short distance away, watching its master intently. "Those two may look and act strange, but they're still _people..._ with everything that entails. There has to be a reason they came here..."  
  
"People who probably came from _Celestia,_" Hau points out. "You know the stories, too... about how Celestians are the cause of all natural disasters. Heck, I bet they're why the Orbus Barrier is acting up!"  
  
Selene grits her teeth, trying not to chew out her friend. She knows that his stance on the people from the other world is because of his education - the same education given to every Inferian child, rhetoric about how Celestians are the root of all Eternia's evil. In the same breath, teachers speak of how there has been no contact between the worlds in two thousand years, and Selene chooses to focus on that instead; a lot can change in that span of time, perceptions included, and she has no doubt that some history has been revised over the course of those long years.  
  
"Hau..." Lillie is not so reluctant to chastise the aspiring village elder. "We don't know any of that for certain. Most Inferians have never even _seen_ a Celestian... we're among the few that have."  
  
"Yeah, but... there's gotta be a reason for those stories, right?" Hau shoots another glance at Dulse, who is blissfully unaware of the topic. "Maybe there _have_ been a few Celestians who came down to cause trouble, and we just haven't heard about 'em?"  
  
Lillie falls silent, and Selene shakes her head. She knows of the strange Pokemon that fell from the sky some time ago - the one that Gladion took in before he left, and she doesn't recall _it_ causing any real problems. Aside from Dulse, Zossie and Pachi, that is the only Celestian Selene knows, and there haven't been any stories of anyone _else_ falling from the sky in the past several years.  
  
Of course, there is the possibility that something along those lines occurred before their time, but that is still no reason to judge _all_ Celestians. Selene is sure that there are both good and bad individuals among them - just like Inferians.  
  
"...Anyway, none of that really matters right now." Hau turns his attention to the horizon, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "I can't wait to get to Mintche so I can have some _real_ food! Travel rations get _boring,_ y'know?"  
  
"And meet Gladion?" Selene reminds him, grateful for the change in subject. "That's why we came all the way out here, remember?"  
  
"Well... okay, not that." Hau's hand falls back to his side. "But, hey, I figure I can just take a tour around town instead while you two go look for him. He's _your_ brother-" he points at Lillie, "and _your_ boyfriend-" he gestures at Selene, "right?"  
  
"He's _not_ my-" Selene's denial is cut off by a light giggle from Lillie, who seems to be in brighter spirits already. "_Hey,_ don't encourage him!"  
  
"Sorry..." Lillie covers her mouth with her hand, still giggling quietly. "But... weren't _you_ the one talking about how handsome he must be now?"  
  
Selene presses a hand against her forehead. "Yeah, and that was just _speculation!_" She groans. "We won't actually know for sure until we see him again... so zip it, would you?"  
  
Hau and Lillie both fall silent, though Selene can still hear Lillie's giggles, and she sees the smug grin plastered across Hau's face. A resigned sigh escapes the group's leader, and she slinks away from the campfire that they've gathered around; all teasing and banter aside, Selene is genuinely tired, and she wants to wake up early in the morning so that they can finish their journey at last.  
  
"I'm going to try and get some sleep," she announces, curling up on the cold ground. "You two should do the same."  
  
She hears no response from the others, and just closes her eyes, rather than worrying about her friends. Sleeping on the ground and in the open is uncomfortable, but they have few other options - there are no bedrolls or tents available, and the wide plains from this point onward ensure that there is little other cover. At the very least, Dulse is keeping watch... and even with the language barrier, he can still warn them of any approaching danger.  
  
The last thing Selene notices before she drifts off is the warmth of her Litten curling up beside her, and she is grateful that it is willing to share its heat with her on this chilled night.  
  


* * *

  
As Selene crosses into the town of Mintche, the first thing she notices is that the streets are _teeming_ with people. Most of them wear the same outfit, and she assumes it to be a school uniform of sorts; she catches a glimpse of a whitewashed choker around a man's neck, and reminds herself that those who pursue academia are considered above commoners in society.  
  
Still, Selene is here for a reason. She glances behind her to ensure that the rest of the group are following - Hau and Lillie stay close by, but Zossie is too interested by the sights of the town, and it doesn't take her long at all to wander off.  
  
"Hey!" Selene shouts after the orange-haired girl, trying to catch her attention. "Don't go wandering off! We need to stay close together!"  
  
"**Tsuisusuun!**" Dulse calls after her as well, rushing to catch her before she can cause any trouble. "**Uti teya vun demugundiiosu andin. Ban tosuti dinteumu tiiguntiandi.**"  
  
Zossie looks up at Dulse, pouting. "**Ban waemu sutiururu nzupuridin...**" Her voice grows quiet. "_Selene_ **saiorudou vun n'esuya tii puuwaku ioti umu tiausu wadiibadou. Ban waemu yuosuti riiku hidi andi ufu ban gunti risuti.**"  
  
Selene catches her name in the midst of Zossie's speech, and despite herself, she feels a swell of pride. Even if those two don't speak the same language, they still remember her name - a sign of some degree of trust toward her.  
  
"**Tiandin usu sutiururu towaa ban ji miti kumiba ebioti Umufundiue.**" Dulse crosses his arms over his chest. "**Tiansun tiadinn aenun vunnmu kuumudou tii osu, emudou ban waemu tidiosuti tiantou. Aibannundi, ban tosuti miti esusotoun tian setoun ifu eruru Umufundiuemusu.**"  
  
"**Erudiugati... fuumun.**" Zossie makes a noise that indicates annoyance. "**Boti** _Hau_ **jinsumuti riiku ruukun ansu umutindinsutindou umu baaeti tian itiandi tibai edin jiumugu. Baaya jimuti ban hiruriba autou?**"  
  
Hau perks up at the mention of his name. "Hey, what was that about me?"  
  
"I think she wants to go with you," Selene says, and she offers Hau a sweet smile. "You said you didn't want to come see Gladion, right? Why don't you look after those two instead?"  
  
"Well... it sure beats dealing with _him._" Hau offers a hand to Zossie, smiling. "Hey, you can come with me. I'll show you around town!"  
  
Zossie stares up at Hau, confused for a split second; then, a broad grin crosses her face, and she looks back at Dulse. "**Anya, runtisu gi bautia autou!**"  
  
"**Nundiya banruru...**" Dulse gives a reluctant nod, and his hands fall to his sides. "**Hibannundi, yaio saiorudou sutiururu eniudou baemudoundiumugu ifufu.** _Hau_ **usu iodi goudoun, emudou ban tosuti dinteumu warisun tii autou.**"  
  
The three of them wander off, leaving Selene and Lillie alone at the town's gates. Selene turns to her friend, and notices the vacant look on her face; there must be _something_ on Lillie's mind, but for the time being, Selene chooses not to pry.  
  
Instead, she focuses on their mission. "Where do you think Gladion would be?"  
  
"At the university, most likely." Lillie glances over toward a large building at the far end of town. "We'll... have to ask permission to see him, but since I'm his sister... that shouldn't be _too_ difficult."  
  
"Um... what's the university's policy on Pokemon?" Selene looks down at Litten, who seems rather overwhelmed by all the new sights and smells. "Can we take them with us, or...?"  
  
Lillie shakes her head, frowning a little. "I actually don't know... I haven't been to Mintche myself before. The only things I know about this place are what Gladion has told me through letters... and when he writes home, he's usually too worried about me to talk about his own life..."  
  
"That's really sweet of him..." A smile crosses Selene's face. "He's a good big brother. I'm jealous of you sometimes, you know..."  
  
"That's right... you don't have any siblings, do you?" Lillie's expression softens. "Well... it can be difficult sometimes. Gladion is really stubborn, and he can be a bit overbearing... I know it's just because he worries about me, but sometimes I wish he'd loosen up..."  
  
"Still... I'd like to have that kind of connection with someone." Selene thinks back to her youth, and how Hau and Lillie were like siblings to her back then; Gladion was always _different,_ but that isn't relevant to the subject right now, so she cuts off that thought before it can continue. "Siblings don't have to be blood-related, you know... maybe I can still have one?"  
  
"Maybe..." Lillie falls silent after that, her expression growing distant once again. Selene decides not to further pursue the topic, and instead starts off toward the building that Lillie pointed out before.  
  
Despite her efforts to remain calm, Selene's heart pounds in her chest at the thought of meeting Gladion again after all this time - she really _does_ miss him, and things just aren't the same without him around.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau doesn't trust Dulse, but he's actually mostly okay with Zossie. He's just using normal Inferian racism as an excuse to distance himself.


	6. Gladion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is going to be a long chapter, but I wanted to get Gladion's introduction out of the way. Also, I feel like the first two parts were too short to split it up into two chapters, so... here you go.

* * *

  
As soon as the two arrive at Mintche University, Lillie takes the lead. Selene isn't sure why, but she plays along, letting her friend do the work; she stands back as Lillie walks up to the counter, a placid smile on her face as she greets the receptionist with a wave.  
  
"Are you here to sign up for classes?" the receptionist asks. "Or are you looking for a particular student?"  
  
"Yes, um." Lillie takes a quick breath. "My brother Gladion has been studying here... I would like to see him."  
  
The receptionist pulls up a stack of papers, sorting through them; after some time, she settles on a single file, her mouth twisting into a frown. "...Are you Lillie, then?"  
  
Lillie gives a brief nod. "Yes, I am." She gives the receptionist a curious look. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well... yes." The receptionist's frown deepens. "Gladion was expelled two weeks ago. He is no longer at the university."  
  
Lillie takes a step back, her eyes going wide. "Expelled!? What did he _do!?_"  
  
"Perhaps you should ask him yourself," the receptionist says. "If you came all the way here from Rasheans, then surely you're able to visit the observatory at Mt. Mintche. Rumor has it that he's isolated himself there."  
  
"Um... thank you." Lillie bows to the receptionist, then turns to face Selene, walking away from the counter. "...We have to go to the observatory. Let's tell the others- well, Hau, at least."  
  
"Mt. Mintche is to the west..." Selene gives a single nod. "It isn't far, but climbing the mountain could be difficult. We'll have to make sure we're prepared before going."  
  
Lillie steps ahead of Selene, exiting the building without another word. Selene follows after her, and a pang of concern strikes her; she doesn't know what Gladion did to get himself expelled, but she _does_ know that, curious as Lillie is, she may not want to know the answer.  
  


* * *

  
The two girls find Hau inside the town's church, watching the pair of aliens. Zossie is utterly transfixed, her eyes tracing over the stained-glass windows that adorn the walls; Dulse looks uncomfortable, looking around the room as though he wants to escape.  
  
Selene is not an overly religious person by any means, but she does have faith, and she whispers a quick prayer for protection on their journey; then, she turns her full attention to Hau, and clears her throat.  
  
"He isn't here," she tells him. "He was expelled from the university... apparently, he's on Mt. Mintche."  
  
"Mt. Mintche?" Hau looks over at Selene, raising an eyebrow. "Where's that?"  
  
"It's a short distance to the west," Lillie explains. "It's not a large mountain by any means, but... scaling it will still be difficult." She breathes a short sigh. "I'm worried about Gladion... I don't know what he did, but it must've been serious..."  
  
"Knowing him, he probably ticked off the wrong person." Hau shrugs, and turns back to Zossie. "Hey, we have to go now."  
  
A confused look crosses Zossie's face as she finally peels her eyes away from the windows. "**Adin ban run'enuumugu erudin'edouya? Ban aenunmuti nnunmu sunnmu tian baairun tiibamu yanti...**"  
  
"**...Waerutou yaiodisunrufu, Tsuisusuun.**" Dulse pitches in, sounding just a bit annoyed. "**Ban waetoun andin imu e touususuuimu. Ji miti runti yaiodi waodiuisuutiya sutiipu yaio fudiitou podisoumugu iodi gieru.**"  
  
"**Ikeya...**" Zossie looks dejected, but she steps over to Selene anyway; she places her hand on the group leader's, and the jewel on her forehead sparkles. "**Ban gi baandin yaiodi pibandi ginsu.**"  
  
"We should get some supplies before we go," Selene suggests. "More travel rations, and maybe some medicines... oh, and _bedrolls._ I'd rather not sleep on the ground again."  
  
"You're always so well prepared, Selene," Hau observes, grinning. "If it weren't for you holding us together, I think we would've fallen apart by now."  
  
"...Do we have enough money?" Lillie reaches into her bag, counting the coins she's collected. "Getting supplies is a good idea, but if we can't afford it..."  
  
Selene shrugs. "I think we've looted _more_ than enough monster corpses." She glances at Hau. "And I'm just trying to make sure we can handle the journey. It's what _any_ group leader would do."  
  
"You say that, but..." Hau rubs the back of his neck with a hand. "If _I_ were in charge, I wouldn't even think about things like that. We'd already be outta here!"  
  
"That's because of your lack of foresight." Selene places her hands on her hips. "I just hope you shape up before we get back to Rasheans. Your attitude is unbecoming of a village elder."  
  
"Pfft, whatever." Hau gives a large shrug. "If I had one gald for every time you've told me that, I'd be working for the king."  
  
"Let's go..." Lillie gestures toward the church's door. "Everyone's probably getting impatient by now."  
  
She is, of course, referring to their Pokemon. Even small ones like Litten, Rowlet and Popplio aren't allowed inside the houses of Seyfert, and to this day, Selene doesn't understand why. The university's policy is different - the guard standing at the gate informed them that Pokemon could be utilized as testing assistants, and thus were _always_ welcome inside.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Hau charges off toward the door, carefree as always. "Sorry, Rowlet!"  
  
Selene and Lillie both shake their heads in unison, and then Selene turns to Dulse and Zossie. Pachi is nowhere to be seen once again, and Selene assumes that it went back to wherever Zossie got it from; she makes a note to ask about that in greater detail, once the communication barrier is breached at last.  
  
She's still convinced that there _is_ a way to communicate with the two, and that they just haven't found it yet.  
  


* * *

  
Scaling the mountain is not an easy task. In addition to the rugged terrain and broken pathway, there are also monsters prowling about; they hide themselves in caves, and emerge to surprise unsuspecting travelers. With the aid of their Pokemon partners, the group is able to block the cave entrances, leaving the path much safer for when they return.  
  
Still, they find themselves at the summit before sunset. There is a building atop Mt. Mintche, the observatory mentioned by the university's receptionist; a large telescope peeks out from the top, but the structure seems large enough to house far more than just that.  
  
Selene steps up to the door leading inside and knocks twice; there is no answer, and so she tests the door to see if it is locked. It opens with ease, and she takes the lead as she peers into the building, Litten at her feet.  
  
The strange Pokemon that belongs to Gladion lays in a corner of the room, curled up in a resting position. Its beaked head sits atop its clawed front legs, and its fish-like tail swishes lazily with each of its slow breaths; it is asleep, but _present,_ and this proves that even if Gladion isn't here now, he is somewhere in the vicinity - that creature would _never_ stray far from its caretaker.  
  
"Come on in," Selene says, as she beckons the rest of the group. "I don't see Gladion, but... his Pokemon is here. He can't be far."  
  
Hau crosses the threshold first, followed by Lillie; Dulse and Zossie both follow in afterward, and Zossie's curiosity takes root as soon as she steps inside. She rushes over to the large map plastered across one wall, looking over it - it is a map of Eternia, with Inferia below, Celestia above, and the Orbus Barrier between them.  
  
Selene continues to search for her old friend, to no avail. There is a short staircase leading down to what looks like a study area of sorts, with overflowing bookshelves and a desk lit with an oil lamp. Gladion is not there either, but his Pokemon lifts its head quite suddenly, looking over at the doorway-  
  
"_Get out._"  
  
Selene's attention snaps over to the doorway as well, followed closely by both Hau and Lillie. The young man who stands there looks quite similar to how he did in his youth; he is tall and lanky, his hair short save for a fringe covering his right eye, and his attire is dark and unkempt - a stark contrast to the whitewashed choker encircling his neck. Though the choker doesn't lie, he otherwise does not look _anything_ like a member of the scholar caste.  
  
"...Gladion?" Selene speaks his name, tentative; he appears more than a little upset. "Is that you...?"  
  
The expression on Gladion's face softens, and he meets Selene's gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Selene?" He looks toward the other two, blinking. "Lillie? Hau?"  
  
"It's been _forever..._" Lillie makes her way over to her brother, pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you, you know... you could've at least come to visit..."  
  
"I was... _busy._" Gladion returns Lillie's embrace, but only for a moment; he steps away from her and over to his Pokemon, kneeling next to it. "I'm back, Silvally."  
  
The strange Pokemon - _Silvally_ \- responds to its master's presence, raising its mouth to give him a gentle lick on the cheek. Gladion wipes his face before he stands and turns to face the three, his expression changing to one of bemused curiosity.  
  
"Why did you come all the way out here?" he asks, and then his attention drifts toward the two strangers. "...Who are _they?_"  
  
"Well... they're why we're here," Selene explains with a half-shrug. "I was out picking herbs in the forest, and decided to go see Hau... and then before you know it, this great big round thing crashes down from the sky, and it's got these two inside!"  
  
"They only speak Melnics," Lillie adds. "It's far too advanced for me to understand, so I was hoping that maybe you could translate..."  
  
"They only speak Melnics," Gladion repeats, and he looks between Dulse and Zossie. "And you said they came from the sky..." He gives a quick nod. "I'm not fluent, but I can try."  
  
Gladion walks toward the study, glancing back at the strangers. Selene steps over to Dulse, and points him at the study; he takes Zossie's hand and pulls her over, understanding the gesture.  
  
"Let's see..." Gladion plucks a book from one of the shelves and opens it, scanning the page. "**Touya metoun usu Guredouuimu. Baai edin yaio?**"  
  
"**...Dorusun.**" Dulse answers first, and Selene recognizes the word as his name. "**Yaio waemu omudoundisutiemudou osu?**"  
  
"**Utou Tsuisusuun!**" Zossie answers second, grinning; Selene guesses that the second word is also her name. "**Utisu muuwan tii tounnti yaio, Guredouuimu!**"  
  
Gladion takes a quick breath, skimming through the book once again. "**U omudoundisutiemudou shitoun. Miti eruru.**" He looks up at the pair, then back at the book. "**Baandin douudou yaio waitoun fudiitou?**"  
  
"**Ban waetoun fudiitou Wanrunsutiue,**" Zossie says in response. "**Ban wadiesandou umu tian hidinsuti, emudou** _Selene_ **emudou** _Hau_ **anrupundou osu ioti!**"  
  
"...They know your names?" Gladion turns his attention away from the conversation, glancing over at Selene. "How'd you...?"  
  
"Well... we introduced ourselves." Selene gives another half-shrug. "They caught on pretty quickly, even if they can't figure out the rest of our language... they called themselves _Dulse_ and _Zossie_."  
  
"That sounds about right..." Gladion looks back at the pair, nodding. "...They said that they came from Celestia."  
  
"_Really!?_" Hau looks first at Zossie, then at Dulse, then shakes his head. "Sure, they _look_ weird... and they bleed _blue..._ but they've _got_ to be ordinary people, right?"  
  
Selene raises an eyebrow. "Weren't _you_ the one being all suspicious of them for possibly being Celestian?" She turns to Gladion, smiling. "Thank you for confirming that, though. I suspected, but... there wasn't really any way to tell without hearing it directly from their mouths."  
  
"...The way they speak Melnics, it's like they were raised with the language," Gladion notes, and he makes his way back into the main area of the observatory. "It was difficult for me to understand... I think there might be a better means of communication." A thoughtful look crosses his face. "We should go see Professor Wicke."  
  
"Professor Wicke?" Lillie gives Gladion a curious look. "You mentioned her a few times in your letters... does she still work at the university?"  
  
Gladion shakes his head. "No, she moved out to Morle a while ago." He walks over to a bookshelf at the far wall of the main area, near where Silvally rests. "She and I still keep in touch, though." He pulls out a map of Inferia, scanning it over. "Morle is on the next continent over... to the east. Getting passage on a ship would be difficult, so we're probably better off going through Nostos Cave instead."  
  
"The next continent over...?" Hau's eyes go wide. "That's a _long_ way from Rasheans! I _never_ imagined going this far..."  
  
"You want to be able to communicate with those two, right?" A hint of irritation laces Gladion's tone. "You've already come _this_ far. Another continent should be _nothing._"  
  
"We'll go to Morle." Selene watches as Zossie races back over to the map on the wall, Dulse following close behind. "If Professor Wicke knows something-"  
  
"**An waemu omudoundisutiemudou osu!**" Zossie interrupts Selene, her hands tracing over the map. "**Tiausu usu iodi tiutoun tii baedimu tiantou!**"  
  
"**Ebioti tian Gudiemudou Heruru?**" Dulse gives a single nod, even as he gently pries Zossie away from the map. "**Tiausu tosuti vun emu Umufundiuemu dounpuuwatiuimu ifu tian tibai baidirudousu. Uti usu suutoupuruusutiuwa, boti uti baururu sofufuuwan hidi emu nzupuremetiuimu. Miba, aiba tii nzupureumu...**"  
  
Though Dulse holds her back from touching the map, Zossie still points at the images of Inferia and Celestia; then, she looks at the group, holds her hands out, and brings them together in a loud _clap._  
  
"...What?" Gladion watches this performance, and then he turns to the telescope. "A... collision?" He walks over to the telescope, beckoning for Selene to follow. "Come here a minute. I want you to see something."  
  
Selene doesn't quite understand what Gladion is getting at, but she follows his directions regardless, peering into the telescope; it points toward the center of the Seyfert Ring, but she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. "There's nothing there..."  
  
"Hold on." Gladion adjusts the telescope's zoom. "See it now?"  
  
With the telescope zoomed in closer, Selene can indeed see something at the center of the Seyfert Ring - a small, dark orb, crackling with energy. "What's that?"  
  
"Dark matter," Gladion answers, and he steps away from the telescope; Selene pulls away as well, watching her old friend. "I theorized that it's causing the two worlds to move closer together. That's why I got expelled from the university."  
  
"Moving closer together...?" Selene glances at the map on the wall, then back at Gladion. "...If Zossie was trying to tell us that the worlds are going to collide, then... doesn't that mean your theory is correct?"  
  
"There isn't enough proof..." Gladion shakes his head. "The university wouldn't believe the word of a Celestian, anyway. The only way to prove anything for certain would be to measure the distance between the worlds, and this telescope isn't anywhere _near_ powerful enough for that."  
  
"Then... the royal observatory in Inferia City." Selene looks between Hau and Lillie. "It might be difficult for a commoner or a scholar to get in, but... we can try. Let's make it our next destination after Morle."  
  
"All the way to Inferia City, huh..." Hau looks thoughtful - a bizarre expression on him. "Well, it's pretty far away from home, but... hey, more adventuring sounds like a blast!" He pumps a fist in the air, the thoughtful expression disappearing. "I wonder what the food's like there? It's gotta be _way_ different from Rasheans!"  
  
"I wish we could tell the elder..." Lillie breathes a sigh. "But... if it means I can help you, Gladion..." A small smile crosses her face. "...I want to be able to help you more, so... I'll come with you."  
  
"...Then let's go." Gladion walks over to the door, and then glances back at the rest of the group. "And... Selene, Lillie... I missed you." He lowers his voice. "**Ban aenun tii gi.**"  
  
The Melnics is clearly directed at Dulse and Zossie; they both perk up at Gladion's words, and follow him to the doorway. Selene looks first at Lillie, who looks nervous but also happy - she has always had trouble with her self-esteem, and this opportunity to help her brother is something she needs more than anything.  
  
Then, Selene looks at Hau, who appears conflicted. On the one hand, he still doesn't like Gladion very much - that is an unfortunate conflict from their childhood, a grudge that lingers to this day. On the other hand, he's looking forward to the adventure that awaits, and the exotic sights of the forest village and the capital city.  
  
As for Selene herself, she feels tentative. She is grateful to see Gladion again, and thrilled to know that he missed her too... and yet, at the same time, the prospect of their planned journey means exposure to a danger that she has no experience with. Life in Rasheans was always quiet, and with little intervention from members of higher castes, but now...  
  
That is something to worry about in the _future,_ Selene reminds herself. For the time being, they must travel through Nostos Cave to the next continent, and meet with Professor Wicke in Morle.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Tales of Eternia proper, the segment at the university is a lot more drawn out, and I feel like that wasn't particularly necessary, so I just trimmed it out. (As I mentioned, I'm trimming out a whole bunch of stuff here for various reasons.)
> 
> It feels kinda weird writing Gladion as a scholar... but the character he replaces here (yes, he specifically replaces a character, that was the one exception to the "no specific replacements" thing) is *way* worse about it. Just... trust me.


	7. Fire and Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason I've skipped over all the real action in this fic to this point. I'm absolutely terrible at writing action scenes - but there's a fight in this chapter!

* * *

  
Before the group can depart the observatory, Gladion realizes that he has some things he needs to pack. This delays their departure somewhat, and by the time they make it halfway back down the mountain, it is already well past sunset; Selene notes a small, flat area just off the path, and decides to set up camp there.  
  
Once everyone settles in, however, Selene finds that she isn't tired enough to sleep - and neither are Hau or Lillie. The three of them sit around a campfire built earlier by Gladion, and their new team member tends to his Pokemon, brushing the long fur of its mane.  
  
"So..." Hau leans back, bracing himself with both hands. "What do you think? Gladion hasn't changed much, has he?"  
  
"He's become a wonderful scholar." Lillie shakes her head, folding her hands in her lap. "If he can prove his theory is correct, he may be able to stop the collision from happening."  
  
"Sure, if you believe it's gonna happen at all," Hau says, frowning a little. "I haven't seen this _dark matter_ he was talking about. And who knows what Zossie meant?"  
  
Selene looks over at Hau. "The dark matter can't be seen without a telescope." She breathes a short sigh. "When I looked into the telescope, he had to zoom in before I could see it... it's small, but it's probably growing. And... we can't understand Zossie's words, but her hand gestures there were pretty clear."  
  
"We could have Gladion ask her," Lillie suggests, as she glances at her brother. "He has a better understanding of Melnics than I do... and he was able to comprehend some of their speech."  
  
"So... even if it's true, what're we gonna do about it?" Hau shifts his position, enough so that he can shrug. "Not like we can stop the end of the world. May as well enjoy our time while it lasts, yeah?"  
  
"You don't know that," Selene points out. "There might still be a way. If Dulse and Zossie came here to Inferia from Celestia..."  
  
"What's up with that, anyway?" Hau glares at Gladion. "Doesn't seem like he was too bothered when they said that. What gives?"  
  
"...Not everyone is as narrow-minded as you." Gladion speaks up, though he doesn't turn his attention away from Silvally. "If you want to believe that Celestians are evil, I can't stop you. But you're _wrong._"  
  
"I can't be wrong about an opinion that's got proof backing it," Hau insists. "There's a reason everyone feels that way. It's 'cuz it's true."  
  
Gladion shakes his head. "Proof? What _proof_ do you have?" He pauses, and takes a short breath. "There is none. It's just bias caused by isolation."  
  
"Guess you're not much of a scholar, then!" Hau gives a mocking laugh. "What good are all those books if you don't read 'em, huh?"  
  
"Guys, please." Selene cuts into the exchange, holding her hands out in an effort to pacify the two boys. "I know you don't like each other, but we should preserve our energy for traveling. You can argue _later,_ when we don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Well, _you_ brought him along." Despite his words, Hau stands and moves off to the side, pulling out his bedroll. "I'm just following my feelings."  
  
Gladion mutters something indecipherable, watching as Hau sets himself up for rest; after a moment, the blond takes a bag from Silvally's side, then steps over to the campfire and hands it to Selene.  
  
"I got this to protect myself," he says. "But I'm no good with it. You should try it out."  
  
Selene peers inside the bag, and notes the sheathed sword inside. "...A sword?" She withdraws the weapon, inspecting it; it doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary, with no decorations or engravings. "I've never used one before, but I can try..."  
  
"The monsters are only going to get stronger from here on out." Gladion seats himself by the fire, cross-legged. "Litten can't defend you all the time. You need to be able to fight."  
  
"And Nostos Cave is hardly ideal territory for a fire user..." Selene nods. "I'll practice some in the morning. The rest of the path down the mountain should be safe."  
  
"Not for long..." Gladion glances over at the worn trail beside them. "Silvally and I have blocked those caves a few times already. It only lasts a day or two... and then the monsters come right back out."  
  
"Then we just have to make sure we get off the mountain before then," Selene says. "Can you fight?"  
  
Gladion turns to Selene, raising an eyebrow. "...I trained at Regulus Dojo. I learned a few of their techniques..." He reaches into the pouch that he carries at his side, and extracts a similar device to the one Lillie had - the difference being that this one glows red. "And I also know some craymel artes."  
  
"I see..." Selene inspects the object, curiosity overtaking her. "What _is_ that, anyway? I saw Lillie use one, too..."  
  
"You don't know?" An expression of mild surprise crosses Gladion's face. "It's a craymel cage. All mages have one of these... it's a necessity for using craymel artes." He holds up the device, displaying it more prominently. "The Orz crystal inside attracts and holds craymels. By communing with them using Melnics, we can draw out their power."  
  
"So... does that mean _anyone_ could become a craymel mage?" Selene inquires, as she leans closer. "All you'd have to do is learn Melnics, and get a craymel cage..."  
  
"It takes discipline, but yes." Gladion nods once. "I wouldn't advise it. Focus on one thing at a time." He looks at the sword he gave Selene. "If you want, I'll be your sparring partner. It won't be the same as another sword-wielder, but it should still help."  
  
"Well..." Selene considers this offer for only a moment before she decides on her answer. "If I _do_ encounter another sword-wielder along the road, they'll probably be trying to kill me. I'd rather not learn _that_ way."  
  
That remark earns a low chuckle from Gladion. "...Then it's decided. We'll wake up early in the morning, and I'll help you with sword practice." He looks at Lillie, who has remained silent for all this time - she appears lost in thought. "I know you don't like fighting, but can you help?"  
  
"Huh?" Lillie perks up, meeting her brother's gaze; she gives a slow nod, and a hesitant smile crosses her face. "Um... I can try. And if one of you gets hurt... I can patch you up afterward."  
  
"Thank you." Gladion pulls himself to his feet, then moves back over to Silvally. "Let's get some rest."  
  
Selene still isn't sure if she's tired enough to sleep, but her eyes sweep across their makeshift camp, and she sees that Zossie is sound asleep. As always, Dulse keeps watch, though he looks exhausted - it's clear that he can't continue doing this.  
  
"...Litten." Selene addresses her Pokemon, who sits right next to the fire, undaunted by the heat; it perks up, its sleepy eyes turning toward her. "Why don't you take over guard duty for the night?"  
  
Litten stands up and stretches, yawning as it does so; it then gives a soft meow, and trots over to Dulse's position, nuzzling him. He looks down at the small feline, a little confused at first - but then understanding draws across his face, and he slips over to his own bedroll, which lays a short distance away.  
  
After a bit of deliberation, Selene sets herself up next to Dulse, watching him. He meets her gaze briefly - and with his eyes uncovered for the night, she sees the emotions there, a mix of concern and gratitude directed squarely at _her._  
  
Selene decides not to say anything, knowing that Dulse wouldn't understand anyway. She just smiles back at him, then slips into her bedroll, closing her eyes as she listens to the sounds around her - the voices of the insects, the light breathing of her resting companions, the hiss of the fire being extinguished by Lillie's Popplio.  
  
There is a great deal that awaits them on the eastern continent, but Selene finds her concern dissipating. She feels that, so long as everyone is together, there is very little that can stop them.  
  


* * *

  
At the mouth of Nostos Cave is a lone merchant, carrying with him a batch of large eggs. He explains that he and his companion went into the cave, and that he secured the eggs from an egg bear - at the cost of his partner's life. It's a gruesome tale, and a reminder of how dangerous things are going to get from this point forward.  
  
As she steps into the cave, Selene recalls the sword training given to her by Gladion. From the sound of it, she's already better with the weapon than Gladion ever was, but she knows that she must still be careful - she lacks experience, and an unskilled combatant is at far greater risk of death on the battlefield.  
  
The interior of the cave is humid, with water dripping from the ceiling at regular intervals. Gladion explains that since Nostos Cave is partially underwater, it is affected by the tide; some parts of the cave are impassable at high tide, and they may have to wait until the water level falls. In such a wet place, Litten's discomfort is clear, and Selene considers keeping it out of the fray - but then she reminds herself that every extra hand counts.  
  
Still, Selene allows her Pokemon to ride on her shoulder, keeping it off of the damp cave floor. The passage is wide enough that everyone can move together, with the less susceptible Pokemon - Rowlet, Popplio, Silvally and Pachi - taking the lead, and Litten listens for any unseen threats. There is a strange sound from deeper within, and as they press further, Selene comes to the horrifying realization that it is _not_ the sound of rushing water.  
  
The egg bear that the merchant encountered must still be alive... and angry at the loss of its eggs.  
  
In the distance, Selene spots an elevated part of the cave, well above the high tide line. The odds are that they can't make it through the cave before the water rises, and this seems like an ideal resting place - but there is also a smear of blood across the cave walls, leading right up to that area. They can't turn back now, and clear danger awaits ahead-  
  
An enraged roar echoes through the cavern, and Selene flinches despite herself. That is indeed the sound of a vengeful egg bear, and she has reason to believe that it is in the same location she'd planned to rest in. She draws her sword, but Gladion places a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.  
  
"You can't fight this one," he tells her in a warning tone. "None of us can. Leave this to the Pokemon."  
  
Selene gives a single nod, and sheathes her sword. "...Litten. Attack."  
  
Litten meows in response, and leaps off of Selene's shoulder, landing upon the damp floor with feline grace. It looks at its Pokemon companions - Silvally takes the lead, with Rowlet, Popplio and Pachi following close behind - and then joins them, approaching the egg bear's lair as the humans watch. The lower part of the cave isn't the best vantage point, and Selene can hear the telltale sound of rushing water as the tide begins to rise; she beckons for the rest of the team to follow her up the ramp leading to the lair, knowing that their target will not attack them if it has other things to deal with.  
  
Another roar sounds, and the purple-furred beast emerges from its den. It sets its sights on Silvally first, charging blindly; the chimeric Pokemon retaliates with a swipe of its claws, stunning the egg bear for long enough that Rowlet can attack. Calling upon the power of the wind craymels, the small bird sends a tearing gust through the cavern, leaving bleeding marks across the bear's skin.  
  
It isn't enough. The egg bear roars yet again, and charges toward Rowlet in an effort to counterattack. Selene watches in abject horror as Litten leaps in front of Rowlet, blocking the attack; the little cat falls to the cavern floor, unmoving, and Selene tries to rush toward it on instinct - but Gladion holds her back, whispering something in her ear that she can't decipher in her panicked state.  
  
Then, the cave is illuminated by a blinding glow. Litten's form lights up, and the shape of its body changes; it grows larger and stronger, and its fur grows thicker, and when the light fades, the creature that stands upon the cavern floor is _nothing_ like the tiny kitten that Selene teamed up with so long ago.  
  
"It... _evolved,_" Selene observes, as she wracks her brain in an effort to figure out the new Pokemon's name. "Litten is..."  
  
"Torracat," Gladion informs her, his voice still quiet. "You're lucky that attack didn't kill it..."  
  
"...Very," Selene agrees, nodding, as she watches her Pokemon - _Torracat_ \- prepare an attack. "What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger..."  
  
The earth cracks open beneath the egg bear, and a plume of lava shoots up from within. As the attack is magical in nature, it isn't enough to kill the beast, but it does send it reeling; the bear's fur is singed and its eyes scorched shut, leaving it vulnerable for a proper finishing blow. Popplio uses this opportunity to spray a stream of water directly in the egg bear's face, further disorienting it.  
  
Then, Pachi discharges a bolt of electricity into the egg bear, and it collapses upon the floor at last. Selene wipes off the sweat on her forehead with a hand, and breathes a long sigh of relief.  
  
"...Torracat." She marches over to her Pokemon, who looks far too proud of itself. "Don't do that again. You could've died."  
  
Torracat looks up at Selene, and rubs the side of its face with a paw. She swears that the creature is _grinning_ at her, smug even in the face of potential death.  
  
"Well... I can't say I didn't try." Selene breathes another long sigh, this one of exasperation, and she turns back to the rest of the group. "Let's rest until the tide goes down."  
  
"Silvally." Gladion addresses his Pokemon as he approaches it, pointing at the fallen egg bear. "Can you carry it?"  
  
Silvally gives a metallic chirp in response, then shifts itself so that it can slide under the egg bear, pushing it onto its back. Gladion gestures to the others, then walks off in a different direction - toward an alcove that Selene didn't see before, high enough that it would be difficult for a human to access, but low enough that Silvally could leap up to it in a single bound.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit," Gladion informs Selene. "You go on ahead."  
  
Selene guesses that Gladion intends to butcher the egg bear's corpse, and wishes to do so out of everyone else's sight; she nods back at him, then turns to face Hau and Lillie - the two Celestians have already gone on ahead, taking their position at the far edge of the raised area.  
  
"He'll be fine," Selene tells her two friends. "He can fight, and he's got Silvally." Her hand goes to the sword at her waist, clasping around the hilt, though she doesn't draw it. "It'll be a while before we can continue, so..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat!" Hau charges toward the den, but stops short as his Rowlet flies in front of him. "Oh yeah, Rowlet! You did a _great_ job in that battle!"  
  
Rowlet gives a happy coo, and perches itself atop Hau's head, fluttering its wings a little as it makes itself comfortable. Lillie approaches her own Pokemon, who looks almost embarrassed - its attack ensured that Pachi was able to land a killing blow.  
  
"...You did well," Lillie tells Popplio, as she picks it up with both hands. "You should be proud of yourself."  
  
Popplio barks, then shifts so that it can nuzzle Lillie's cheek; she gives a soft giggle, then hugs the Pokemon to her chest, where it nestles itself against her. Selene wonders silently if Lillie's attitude would be different with a more rambunctious Pokemon like her own - timid as she is most of the time, Lillie never hesitates to scold those who are acting out of line.  
  
Though she's still a bit upset with Torracat for being so reckless, Selene is grateful that they're all still alive. She apologizes to her Pokemon with a slight pat on the head, then makes her way over to the den, listening to the scratching of Torracat's claws as it follows her.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this setting, Pokemon can use craymel artes in addition to their own attack moves. They're restricted to their own elemental alignment, though.
> 
> Yes, Gladion being bad at swordsmanship is intentional.


	8. In the Treetops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am *really* bad at closing out scenes. I mean, I knew that already, but I didn't realize *how* bad until I started writing this fic...

* * *

  
Not long after the group exits Nostos Cave on the other side, they are beset by a group of monsters. Selene tests out her new swordfighting skills, and gets injured in the process - but with the aid of Lillie's craymel artes, those wounds do not hinder her for long. Again, she is amazed by the power her friend wields, and wishes to see more of it in action.  
  
After the battle, Hau's Rowlet becomes a Dartrix. Along with an increase in its strength, it gains a vain streak that was never there before; it spends an extensive period of time grooming itself, setting its feathers in perfect order - a sight that Selene finds more than a little amusing, knowing how carefree Rowlet always was.  
  
Just outside their destination, there is another battle, and Lillie's Popplio evolves during it - just as Selene's own Pokemon had evolved during a fight. Brionne is even more eager to perform, and it becomes no less than ten times more affectionate toward its master; Selene feels a pang of envy at this, knowing that her Torracat is only going to grow more rebellious from this point forward.  
  
The feeling dissipates once everyone crosses the pond that surrounds the village of Morle. Built upon a great tree, the village is composed of hanging structures linked by ladders and bridges - unsettling at first, but it is hard to deny the place's beauty. Those who live in Morle are at one with nature, allowing the tree that is their home to guard them from the dangers that exist beyond.  
  
After a brief respite in the local inn, Gladion directs the group toward the building that Wicke calls home. It is different from all the others in Morle, resting atop a natural platform supported between the tree's branches; it looks more like a normal structure, rather than the acorn-like houses that compose the rest of the village. Selene takes a moment to absorb the sight as Gladion knocks on the door - she is enthralled with the magical air about this place, unlike anything she's seen before.  
  
The professor answers the door in short order. To Selene's surprise, she is quite a youthful-looking woman, and a bright smile is on her face as she greets her former student; Wicke seems almost _motherly,_ exuding a kind and caring demeanor as she beckons for the group to enter her house.  
  
"I see you've brought some friends," she says, addressing Gladion. "What is the occasion?"  
  
Gladion seats himself on the floor of the house's main room, then gestures for the others to join him; once everyone is seated, he answers Wicke's inquiry. "...Two people who have come here from Celestia. They don't speak the Inferian language, and translating isn't easy."  
  
"Do they speak Melnics, then?" Wicke appraises the two blue-skinned people, the smile never leaving her face. "How intriguing..." She turns to look at the other three. "I don't believe I caught your names."  
  
"My name is Selene." The group's leader introduces herself, then points to her companions. "This is my friend Hau, and Gladion's sister Lillie." She raises an eyebrow. "Didn't he tell you about her?"  
  
"He mentioned having a sister," Wicke answers, nodding. "She's a lovely young lady." Her gaze sweeps over Lillie, who looks a little embarrassed. "I've never met her before, so it's only natural that I wouldn't recognize her."  
  
"Um..." Lillie rubs the back of her neck, blushing. "Thank you, Professor." She gives a hesitant smile of her own. "It's nice to finally meet you... Gladion always praised you in his letters."  
  
"You seem like a really nice lady," Hau observes, grinning. "You remind me a little of my mom." He tilts his head, shifting seamlessly into another subject. "So, how're we gonna fix this communication problem?"  
  
"Thank you, both of you." Wicke gives the two a nod each, then turns away from the group, walking over to a nearby drawer. "If those two speak Melnics..."  
  
"**Baai usu tiausu?**" Zossie chooses that exact moment to speak up. "**E fudiunmudou ifu Guredouuimusu?**"  
  
"**Pundiaepusu...**" Dulse hums his agreement. "**San sunntousu purun'esemuti nmioga, boti...**"  
  
"...Please, take these." Wicke extracts a collection of earrings from the drawer, displaying them to the group - there are exactly six. "They aren't craymels, but their language is the same. These Orz Earrings should help."  
  
"Orz?" Selene raises an eyebrow as she takes one of the objects, inspecting it; it appears to be a clip-on earring, with a crystal embedded in the metal. "Isn't that the same type of crystal that's in the craymel cage?"  
  
"It is," Gladion confirms, as he takes one of the earrings for himself. "I've heard of these before... it's said that they allow one to commune with the craymels better." He affixes the item to his left ear. "I'm guessing they serve as some sort of automatic translator."  
  
Selene follows Gladion's example, attaching her own earring to her left ear; she watches as Hau and Lillie do the same, and then a look of mixed intrigue and confusion appears on both the Celestians' faces. It takes them a moment to catch on, but they soon mirror the actions of the four Inferians, the crystals glimmering as they are applied.  
  
"Um..." Selene clears her throat, turning to Zossie. "Can you understand me, Zossie? Say something if you can."  
  
"Huh?" Zossie tilts her head at Selene, and then a bright smile appears on her face. "Hey, I heard that!" She turns to her companion. "Dulse, Dulse! Listen! The Inferians are _talking!_"  
  
The words come out as crisp and clear as anyone's; Selene comprehends Zossie's speech with no trouble whatsoever, though the motions she makes with her mouth are the same as always. It is a surreal experience, and fascinating on too many levels to count - the earrings are, indeed, a magic translator, working just as well on humans as they would with the craymels they were designed for.  
  
"Indeed they are..." Dulse responds to Zossie's excitement, nodding once. "It seems these earrings serve as a means of altering the words we hear, so that we can comprehend them... a truly intriguing invention."  
  
"Huh?" Hau looks between the two Celestians, and an expression of utter confusion crosses his face. "When Zossie spoke, I understood her perfectly, but then Dulse..."  
  
"You must be on the same wavelength to communicate," Wicke explains. "If there's an emotional disconnect between you two, then it can't be helped. You'll have to find common ground."  
  
Selene considers the meaning of this explanation. An emotional disconnect could refer to any number of things - a general poor understanding of each other, a lack of mutual trust, even outright dislike. She guesses that the reason for the disconnect is Hau's distrust toward Dulse in specific.  
  
"...Well, at least we can interpret for you," Selene points out, after a brief pause. "I think that'll also help you get to know Dulse better." She glances at the older of the two Celestians. "First things first, though... there's something you've been trying to tell us since you got here. Now that we can understand each other, could you please repeat it?"  
  
Dulse closes his eyes. "Yes, of course." He opens his eyes again, fixing his gaze on Selene. "An event known as the _Grand Fall_ threatens this world... and we came to Inferia in an attempt to stop it."  
  
"The Grand Fall is when..." Zossie takes a deep breath. "...Inferia and Celestia come closer together, and eventually they crash into each other. It's bad for _both_ worlds, so we wanted to find someone with strong Fibrill to stop it."  
  
"Fibrill?" The term is unfamiliar to Selene, and she gives Zossie a curious look. "What exactly is that?"  
  
"It's... well, it's _power._" Zossie emphasizes the word in a most peculiar way, looking a little confused herself. "It's hard to describe, but... someone with Fibrill has _incredible_ potential inside them." She moves closer to Selene, placing a hand over hers; the crystal on her forehead shines at the contact. "The Fibrill inside you is really strong. I can tell because my Elara reacts when I touch you."  
  
This time, it is Gladion's turn to make an inquiry. "Elara? Is that the gem on your forehead?"  
  
"It is," Dulse confirms with a nod. "All Celestians have one. It allows us to understand each others' thoughts and emotions... a communication device of sorts." A slight frown crosses his face. "We were unable to understand the thoughts of Inferians... I suspect that it is because you lack them."  
  
Selene moves her hand away from Zossie's, placing it on her forehead instead. "Yeah, we don't really have anything like that... is it something you're born with, or do you develop them over time?"  
  
"It... depends on the individual." Dulse glances at Zossie, then back at Selene. "Some are born with them, and others develop them as young children. In the latter case, it can be... _painful,_ but it happens most frequently when their minds are still developing. They do not remember the event upon reaching adulthood."  
  
"...I'm totally lost." Hau looks between the other five, then shakes his head. "I don't understand _anything._"  
  
"Typical..." Gladion grimaces. "If you can't understand now, then don't even bother trying. It's not something you'd care about, anyway."  
  
"_Gladion!_" Selene admonishes her friend, her mouth twisting into a frown. "Hau still can't understand Dulse. It makes sense that he'd be confused." She turns to Hau. "He was just explaining what the crystals on their foreheads are. They let them communicate telepathically... I think."  
  
Hau shrugs. "Well... good for them, I guess." He points at his own forehead. "I don't have one, so I can't do that." A light flush rises on his face. "...But it _does_ sound pretty cool, now that I think about it. They don't even have to talk to understand each other."  
  
"I think we've gotten ourselves sidetracked," Lillie says, in an effort to divert the conversation. "This _Grand Fall_ is a collision between Inferia and Celestia... just like Gladion theorized. Which means..."  
  
"...It's the end of the world as we know it." Gladion gives a slow nod. "But if those two think they can stop it... I want to help them. And if the Fibrill that Selene possesses can help..."  
  
"I'll do my part as well." Despite her words, Selene still doesn't fully understand what this Fibrill is - she doesn't recall ever experiencing anything related to _power_ before encountering Zossie. "...I don't know how much help I'll be, though..."  
  
"Well... first things first, there's something we need to do in Inferia." Zossie pulls herself to her feet. "Collect the Greater Craymels." She extracts a strange-looking device from the bag she carries; it is circular, with two tube-like projections leading to a crystalline structure in the middle. "With this Parasol, we can bring the Greater Craymels into a craymel cage."  
  
"Zossie and I are both in possession of one," Dulse elaborates, standing up as well. "And... it would appear that Gladion and Lillie also possess them." He reaches into his own bag, and pulls out a craymel cage with a green crystal inside. "As the design is similar, any one of us four could hold a Greater Craymel."  
  
"Um." Lillie clears her throat, and shakes her head. "Even if a regular craymel cage can house a Greater Craymel... how are we supposed to meet them? They almost never appear before humans... and even if one does, by chance, how would we convince them?"  
  
"We have to try," Zossie insists. "They might be able to help stop the Grand Fall. We don't want the world to end any more than you do..."  
  
"...If it's a Greater Craymel you're looking for, I have an idea." Wicke speaks up for the first time in a while, and she goes back to the drawer that she retrieved the Orz Earrings from. "There's a place not far from here..." She withdraws a small map from the drawer, and shows it to the group - it only covers the continent. "It's called Undine Stream."  
  
The location is marked on the map, and Selene traces the path with her eyes; then, her eyes widen. "_Undine..._ as in the Greater Water Craymel?" She hums her acknowledgment. "Well... it's a start. We can go there... and _try_ to meet with her."  
  
"If the world is in danger, and we can save it..." Gladion stands, and begins walking toward the building's exit. "Undine _will_ appear before us. We may have to go through a trial to prove ourselves." He pauses, glancing back. "We should train. There's no telling what kind of trial she'll have in store for us."  
  
"The backwoods," Selene suggests, also pulling herself to her feet. "The trees in this area are _massive._ I saw a path leading out of Morle..."  
  
"The backwoods are dangerous," Wicke observes. "Perfect for combat training... all I ask is that you be safe." She offers a placid smile. "May Seyfert be with you."  
  
Selene nods, then gestures to Hau and Lillie; they both get the message, and join the others in standing. As she exits the house with her friends, Selene goes over the plan in her head again, though her thoughts drift afterward.  
  
The information given to her by the two Celestians is a _lot_ to handle all at once. She hopes that their training session will allow her to sort through it - and help her focus on their mission as well.  
  


* * *

  
The inn in Morle only has two rooms - one above and one below. Though it is one of the largest structures in the village, it still has limited space, and this means that the group has to split up in order to stay the night. Gladion and Lillie both stay in the lower room, and after some careful deliberation, Hau joins them; Dulse and Zossie opt for the upper room, with a halfhearted quip from Zossie about the worlds' positioning.  
  
On the one hand, Selene wants to stay with her friends for the night. On the other hand, now that she can communicate with Dulse and Zossie, she wants to get to know them better. It's a tough decision, and after a while, she settles on the conclusion that she can do both; she climbs the stairs that lead to the upper room, and watches from a high step for a short time as her two Celestian acquaintances make themselves comfortable.  
  
Then, Dulse speaks up. "Is there something you needed, Selene?"  
  
"Oh... no, not really." Selene finishes ascending the staircase, and steps inside the room. "I just wanted to talk. Now that we _can,_ I mean..."  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea!" Zossie stretches, then flops down on one of the beds. "Even if you helped us out, we still don't know that much about you. I wanna learn more about Inferia!"  
  
"Well... I don't know if I can tell you _that_ much." A quiet giggle escapes Selene's throat as she seats herself on the bed next to Zossie's; the Celestian girl's enthusiasm is infectious. "I can tell you a little about myself, though. The village you crashed near is called Rasheans, and I've lived there all my life."  
  
"Rasheans..." Zossie repeats the word, nodding. "It's a great place! Nice and quiet, with a lot of neat animals... we don't really have anywhere like that in Celestia."  
  
"You don't?" Selene raises an eyebrow. "No farming villages or anything? How do you guys live, then?"  
  
"We survive off the land," Dulse explains. "Life in Celestia is difficult and dangerous. While agriculture is certainly a thing, there are no small villages dedicated to it - it takes place primarily within the larger population centers, and thus is limited in capacity."  
  
"And the sky is dark all the time..." Zossie hangs her head. "Inferia's so bright and warm. It's completely different from Celestia."  
  
"...From my observation, the craymels in this world are different." Dulse closes his eyes as he speaks, his voice quiet. "There are no warm breezes in Celestia. Precipitation comes mostly in frozen form... and what does fall rarely reaches the ground. The clouds that shroud our world produce more lightning than rain."  
  
"Cold, dark, and still..." Selene makes an effort to envision such a world, and fails. "That sounds so strange to me... it must really be the opposite of Inferia in every way..."  
  
"The dominant craymels here appear to be those of fire, wind and water," Dulse continues, as he looks back over at Selene. "In Celestia, they are of earth, ice and lightning... so it's natural that the environment is so different. Perhaps you will understand when you see Celestia for yourself..."  
  
"When?" This phrasing confuses Selene. "What do you mean, _when?_" She doesn't know if there's actually a way to travel from Inferia to Celestia, and she doubts that they can use the same method the two utilized to get here.  
  
"If we're going to collect the Greater Craymels, we have to get the ones from Celestia, too." Zossie pulls herself into a sitting position. "Which means you'll need to come with us when we return." She gives a half-shrug. "Of course, right now... I don't know _how_ we're gonna get back. There's gotta be a way, right?"  
  
"The technology in Inferia..." Dulse glances around the room, then looks back at Selene. "I doubt that you would be able to construct a Craymel Craft like the one we arrived in. It would take too much time, regardless..."  
  
"...Then we have to find another way." Selene breathes a long sigh, massaging her temple with a hand. "This whole situation is getting _way_ out of hand already... I never thought I'd be making plans to go to _Celestia._" She lowers her head. "I'll try, but... I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"That's all we'll ever ask you to do," Zossie says, in as reassuring a tone as she can manage. "Even if we can't stop the end of the world, we can go out easy knowing that we tried... right?"  
  
"Try to focus on one thing at a time." Dulse reaches into his bag and withdraws a map of Inferia, scanning it over. "For the time being, our next destination is Undine Stream. We will attempt to meet with the Greater Craymel, and if she has a trial for us, we will undertake it to the best of our ability."  
  
"Yeah..." Selene gives a small nod, then looks between the two Celestians. "Thanks, both of you. I don't care what anyone says... you're good people. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, even if it was under such dire circumstances..."  
  
"Hey, look at it this way!" Zossie's expression turns bright, matching her new tone of voice. "When all this is over, we can just be friends... without all the worrying about what we're gonna do next, or when the world's gonna end! It doesn't matter how we met - what matters is that we met at all!"  
  
Despite herself, a small smile crosses Selene's face. "You're right... I just need to keep reminding myself of that." She recalls the exchange between her and Dulse on Mt. Mintche, and fixes her eyes on him. "Now, the only thing I'm going to ask in exchange is that _you_ don't work yourself to death. Let yourself rest every now and then, alright?"  
  
"...You are far too kind, Selene." A blue flush spreads across Dulse's face, though he offers her a slight smile in return. "I only did what I felt I had to... but so long as someone else is willing to take my place, I will gladly follow your order."  
  
"Torracat can help with that." Selene thinks back to her Pokemon, who has to stay outside due to the risk of causing a fire - one of the things that could bring Morle to its proverbial knees. "I bet it's playing watch-cat right now."  
  
"I'm... not sure if it can understand my speech." Dulse sounds a little embarrassed, clearly not used to receiving such positive attention. "But I will make an effort to show it my appreciation regardless."  
  
"Maybe we should've gotten earrings for the Pokemon, too," Zossie points out, giggling. "Well... the ones that have ears, at any rate."  
  
"Thankfully, you don't need words to communicate with them..." Selene's smile broadens. "Just show it your hand, and give it a pat on the head. That's how I always said thank you."  
  
"Oh, so it's just like **Sukuutitiya!**" Zossie lapses back into Melnics, but only for one word. "Thanks for letting me know! I'll show my appreciation to Torracat, too!"  
  
Selene tilts her head. "That... didn't translate. Is something wrong with the earring?"  
  
"...It's possible that there is no equivalent name in Inferian," Dulse suggests, shaking his head. "I wouldn't be too concerned."  
  
He has a point; the two worlds have been separate for so long that their languages and culture are _completely_ different, and Selene reminds herself to be grateful that she can communicate with Celestians at all. When Dulse and Zossie introduced themselves, they created equivalents of their names using the Inferian sounds they'd heard - in essence, an on-the-spot translation.  
  
"Well... I think I'm going to go back downstairs." Selene stands, glancing back at the two once more. "I'm tired, and it's been a long day..."  
  
"Good night, and sleep well." Dulse raises a hand in farewell. "...I will be sure to do the same."  
  
"I'll make sure he sleeps properly," Zossie adds, waving. "Don't worry too much, okay Selene?"  
  
Selene hums in response, then makes her way down the stairs. She will have to relay the information gleaned during that conversation to the rest of the group - but for now, she intends to follow Dulse's advice and focus on the present. Worrying about the future can come _tomorrow,_ when she has the mental and physical energy for it.  
  
As she returns to the lower room of the inn, her thoughts return once again to the world which floats in the sky; she tries to envision it again, with no more success than the first time.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Tales of Eternia proper, the Orz Earrings appear to be pierced earrings, but they're portrayed as clip-on earrings in the spinoff anime. I decided to go with the latter portrayal for reasons (mostly because it makes more sense).
> 
> It's also never really specified how or when Elaras form, so that part is pretty much entirely made up by me.


	9. Undine, Greater Craymel of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, still bad at writing action scenes.
> 
> I'm not actually sure if what happens here is enough to warrant the "graphic depictions of violence" archive warning, but I'm putting it up there just to be safe (and also because I'm planning for worse further down the line).

* * *

  
It comes as no surprise that Undine Stream is a beautiful place. Lush vegetation frames the broken pathway that leads across the stream, and the water is perfectly clear - not even a spot of filth mars the view of the stones that lay at the bottom, etched by years of undisturbed flow.  
  
Yet, as the group presses further into the forest, an air of danger wafts through the breeze. There are monsters here, perhaps serving as guards for the spirit that dwells in this place; it doesn't take long for an ambush to occur, with tentacled, sponge-like beasts rising from the depths to attack.  
  
Dartrix and Pachi make quick work of the monsters. Pachi's ability to control lightning stops them dead in their tracks, and Dartrix demonstrates the curious ability to manipulate the surrounding vegetation - a power that would be gruesome if used on a human, as the vines it summons pierce deep into the flesh of its enemies, absorbing their bodily fluids at an unprecedented rate. Selene makes a note not to anger the bird, as she _doesn't_ want to see that ability turned on her.  
  
Further downstream, there is a waterfall with a small cave hidden behind it. The place looks like an ideal rest stop, and Selene leads the group into the cave - but then, the water within lights up, the dancing spirits rising from their home.  
  
"You have done well to come this far." The voice is soft and feminine, and seems to come from everywhere at once. "It has been a long time since I last saw a human."  
  
"...The Greater Water Craymel." Gladion looks around the cavern, and takes a short breath. "Great Undine... forgive us for treading upon your realm. We seek the aid of the Greater Craymels to prevent the Grand Fall."  
  
"You seek our aid?" Undine's voice echoes through the cave again, and a hint of amusement laces her tone. "How brave. In that case... I shall see if your actions speak as loud as your words." A pause. "If you are prepared, venture further within."  
  
The spirits still, their light dissipating into the waters once again. Selene glances between the other members of the group, feeling more than a little tentative - the Greater Craymel's words carry a dangerous implication.  
  
"This must be the trial," the group's leader says. "Does she want us to... fight her?"  
  
Hau's eyes go wide. "Fight her!? For real? There's _no way_ we could win against a Greater Craymel!"  
  
"Would you rather die without doing anything?" Gladion snaps, as he turns to face Hau. "...It may seem impossible, but we have to try. If we can't defeat her, then... we aren't strong enough to protect this world, anyway."  
  
"...Let's continue." Dulse speaks up, though he shows some degree of anxiety in his tone - unusual for him. "Gladion is correct. We must prove ourselves to the Greater Craymel... or die trying."  
  
"We should rest first," Selene points out. "It wouldn't do any good for us to fight in a weakened state. We'll have to give it our all for this battle."  
  
Gladion gives an agreeing nod, but says nothing; he shifts over to Silvally, and starts pulling the supplies it carries off of its back. A sheet of waterproofed fabric is the first and most important article - he lays it upon the damp floor of the cave, providing a more comfortable place for everyone to sit.  
  
Despite her recommendation, Selene knows that they can't stay for long. Undine's appearance alone proves that the world's continued existence is at stake, and that means they're on a timer - hopefully a long one, but even in that case, it doesn't mean they can waste the time they have.  
  
"Let's try not to stay too long." Lillie echoes Selene's unspoken sentiment, as she moves to help her brother set up. "We might anger the Greater Craymel..."  
  
Another valid concern - Undine would likely not approve of humans coming into her territory without taking action, especially after she issued a trial for them. Still, it is clear that a rest break is necessary; Selene isn't sure how much longer she can walk through the rushing water of the stream, and it seems as though the others suffer from the same predicament. Even Gladion, as active as he is most of the time, moves at a slower pace than usual.  
  
As she seats herself upon the sheet set out by Gladion, the one thought that loops in Selene's mind is the possibility that Undine will not allow their Pokemon to fight by their side during her trial.  


* * *

  
The end of the path is marked by a deep, clear pool with several small waterfalls feeding it; a sphere of liquid floats in the air, suspended by nothing save the will of the craymels. It is from this orb that the Greater Craymel manifests, her form flowing together from the surroundings in a sparkle of blue light.  
  
She has the shape of a human, but her body is translucent, resembling the water that she commands. She bears long hair of a brilliant purple, and her ears are shaped like the fins of a fish; in one hand, she carries a trident adorned with a blood-red jewel. Her very presence is daunting, but Selene steels herself as she meets Undine's gaze.  
  
"I assume you are here because you are ready to fight me." The Greater Craymel speaks, her voice clearer than ever from her physical manifestation. "There is no turning back..." She points her trident at Silvally. "Call back your _pets._ This test is intended for you humans alone."  
  
Selene gives a small nod, then looks between the other members of her group. "...Let's do this." Her eyes settle on Torracat, who waits by her side. "Torracat... stand back. Please."  
  
Despite its newfound rebellious nature, Torracat does as its master orders, stepping back along with Silvally. Dartrix and Brionne follow as well - and Pachi is nowhere to be seen, presumably sent off to wherever Zossie keeps it hidden.  
  
"Uhh... can I sit this one out?" Hau glances up at Undine, then over at Selene. "I can't really fight..."  
  
"We're going to have to fix that later," Gladion notes, and then he nods. "I'm ready."  
  
"Ready," Lillie adds, nodding as well. "...As ready as I'll ever be, anyway..."  
  
"I... had not intended to fight when we came here." Dulse speaks up, stepping forward along with Zossie. "However, it seems as though I have no choice. Zossie?"  
  
"Ready," the orange-haired girl says, a confident smile on her face. "That goes for _both_ of us."  
  
"Very well." Undine's trident points next at Selene. "Let us begin!" She lowers herself to the ground, and a radiant blue aura surrounds her; water flows up from her feet, creating a circle on the ground, and then, without further warning, she charges.  
  
Selene sidesteps the first strike with ease, but Gladion is caught in the crossfire; he blocks Undine's trident with his bare fists, an odd sight indeed - but Selene reminds herself that he trained at the Regulus Dojo, and perhaps there is also some craymel arte being used to keep the opponent at bay. Indeed, Gladion's arms glow with a green aura, and he pulls himself away for long enough to mutter something under his breath.  
  
The air around Gladion's right arm converges into a whirling blade, which shoots out to strike Undine. She knocks the spell aside with little effort, then slams her trident into the ground; a wave of water rushes out from her, knocking both Selene and Lillie onto their backs - but Gladion stands firm with the same green energy he used before, and Selene catches a glimpse of a wall of stone standing before Dulse and Zossie.  
  
"**Supuudiuti ifu n'editia, tidintouvurun!**" The Orz Earring doesn't translate Zossie's Melnics, though it is clear that her words are not aimed at any human - she raises her hand, and a flare of golden light wraps around her clenched fist. A split second later, the ground beneath them shakes, with a tiny fissure opening beneath Undine; the water spirit brushes this attack aside as well, her aura strengthening in response.  
  
Selene pulls herself to her feet, then draws her sword and charges. She collides with the wall of fluid that surrounds Undine, and finds herself on the ground again; she watches as a forceful stream of water shoots out from Undine's trident, aimed squarely at the still-fallen Lillie.  
  
Selene doesn't have the time to panic. Gladion puts himself in front of his sister, blocking the attack - but the green aura dissipates, and he falls to his hands and knees, panting. It seems that, despite his combat prowess, there is only so much that he can do, and he stands little chance against the might of a Greater Craymel.  
  
However, there is one last option. Selene recalls something that Dulse told her in Morle, about how the craymels of Celestia are different from those of Inferia; she has already seen Zossie's power over earth, and she wonders if lightning would have any effect on Undine - the battle with the egg bear in Nostos Cave was swayed by the combined power of water and lightning, with one amplifying the other considerably.  
  
"Dulse!" the group leader calls out, as she once again drags herself to her feet. "You said that Celestia has lightning craymels, right?"  
  
Dulse nods at her, then closes his eyes; Selene moves to stand in front of him, covering for him while he calls forth his own craymel arte.  
  
"**Supun'edi ifu ruugatimuumugu, puundiwan touya hin!**"  
  
Again, the words do not translate - but they do not need to. The sky darkens, and then a bolt of electricity strikes the ground; the water left behind by Undine's wave attack conducts the lightning with ease, sending sparks through her aura, and she flinches at the sudden jolt. Selene takes this brief moment of weakness to charge again, and her sword strikes this time, piercing through the barrier to bury itself inside Undine's rippling form.  
  
It is a glancing blow, of course. Undine's body is made up of a material other than flesh, and it flows back into place when the sword is withdrawn; however, her expression changes just the slightest amount, her mouth twisting into a small smile as she readies another wave.  
  
This time, Zossie is a step ahead. "**Sutiimun baeruru!**" A fresh wall of rock blocks the attack, though it crumbles to dust afterward; Gladion takes advantage of the position to leap into the air, boosted by the power of wind - and he comes crashing down on Undine foot-first, striking her square in the chest, though his body passes through hers in much the same manner as Selene's sword.  
  
"Well fought," Undine remarks, and then she whirls around to plunge her trident toward Gladion's prone form. The tip pierces through him, and he cries out in pain before falling to the ground, motionless - and Selene comes to the horrifying realization that their opponent is not averse to killing _any_ of them during this trial.  
  
"_Gladion!_" Lillie, silent until now, reaches for her fallen brother as the trident is yanked back; she observes the deep, fresh wounds across his body, his blood pooling on the damp ground beneath him, staining the water crimson as it flows toward the lake. A moment's hesitation, and then the girl calls out in the language of the craymels.  
  
"**Wadieyatounru ifu baetindi, dinsutiidin!**"  
  
A bright blue light encircles each of the wounds on Gladion's body, then expands to encompass them entirely; when the light fades, the wounds are gone, and Gladion's visible eye flutters open as he takes a deep, shuddering breath. He pushes himself off of the ground, blinking a few times as if disoriented, and Selene allows her tension to dissipate, knowing that he is still alive.  
  
Instead, the group's leader feels _anger._ On a rational level, she is aware that this incident is _their_ fault for accepting the trial, but that does not prevent her rage from building in the heat of the moment - it is a tranquil sort, her breathing even as she settles into an attack stance, tracing her foe's body with her eyes in search of the perfect opportunity to strike.  
  
With another bolt of lightning from the sky, Dulse gives her that opportunity. Selene charges, and her blade meets Undine's form; this time, she jerks her sword to the side, sweeping through the shimmering fluid in a strike that would be fatal to a human. Of course, it has little effect on the Greater Craymel, whose body reforms in the wake of the attack - but she shifts away from Selene, her aura dissipating as she gives a single nod of approval.  
  
"How... _impressive._" Undine's voice is low, resonating against the earthen walls of her chamber. "The bond between you is genuine... and the strength brought about by that bond is unique indeed. I concede... and I will aid you."  
  
"You... concede?" Gladion speaks next, his voice a little strained - despite his wounds healing, he still seems to be in some degree of pain. "We didn't even..."  
  
A smile spreads across Undine's face. "The mere fact that you were able to stand against a Greater Craymel proves your worthiness. Were we to continue, it would have been... _detrimental_ to me."  
  
Lillie opens her mouth as though she wants to argue, but then closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Thank you, Greater Craymel Undine! With your strength, we can..."  
  
Undine glances once at Lillie, then gives a soft laugh; her form melts away, replaced by a single speck of bright blue light, which darts into the craymel cage that Lillie holds. Selene turns to her friend and raises an eyebrow, intrigued by this development.  
  
"...Was that because you already know some water craymel artes?" Selene suggests. "Or was it because..."  
  
"I think... it was because of me." Gladion gives a weak laugh of his own. "She used the water craymels to heal me... while fighting against the strongest of them." He steps over to his sister, pulling her into a loose embrace. "That sort of thing takes guts..."  
  
"Th-_thanks..._" Lillie's face flushes a bit, but she returns Gladion's embrace regardless, leaning against him. "I really wasn't thinking, though... I just saw that you were hurt and... I did the first thing that came to mind... I didn't want to lose you..."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Gladion insists, as he tightens his arms around Lillie. "It impressed Undine enough that she chose you. Take your victories where they come."  
  
Before Lillie can say anything else, the moment is shattered by Hau. "Hey, you beat her! We actually won a fight against a Greater Craymel... that's _awesome!_"  
  
"Yep, we did!" Zossie runs over to Hau, and gives him a brief hug; then, she pulls away, grinning like mad. "Sure, it's just _one,_ but that means we can keep going!"  
  
"Yes, well..." Selene clears her throat. "Before we continue on our craymel collection adventure, we should go to Inferia City. If we can prove that the Grand Fall is happening, we may be able to gain the help of the king..."  
  
"...Who is this _king_ you speak of?" Dulse inquires, as he glances at Selene. "Is he truly so important that you would seek his aid?"  
  
"The king... is the highest human power in all of Inferia." Selene raises an eyebrow as she looks back at Dulse. "He commands the strongest warriors of Inferia as his personal guard. If we were to get his help, the rest of our journey would be _much_ easier." She pauses. "Do you not have anything like that in Celestia?"  
  
"Nope!" Zossie turns to Selene, shaking her head. "There is no king. Everyone's strength is their own." A curious expression crosses her face. "Well... _usually._ It's, um, it's kind of a long story, so...?"  
  
Selene picks up on the implication - it's something that Zossie doesn't want to talk about right now. "Then let's get moving. The only way to Inferia City from here is the Forest of Temptation..."  
  
"The Forest of Temptation!?" Hau flinches at the mention of that name. "You seriously wanna go through _there!?_ You know that no one who goes in there comes back out alive, right?"  
  
"That's just superstition," Gladion points out, as he steps away from Lillie. "There's no doubt that it's dangerous... but we have no other choice if we're to reach the capital. If we were able to sway Undine with our strength, we should be able to clear the forest, too."  
  
"It'll take a while to get there," Selene says, and then she looks between Gladion and Hau. "In the meantime, why don't you two learn a few things from each other? We can't always rely on our Pokemon to help us."  
  
"...Really?" Hau places his hands on his hips. "Can't I learn from _you_ instead?"  
  
"I'll train him." Gladion gives a slow nod, then glares at Hau. "I won't be learning anything from _him,_ though." He breathes a sigh. "And we only have one sword. You're better off learning from me."  
  
"Ugh..." Hau buries his face in his hands, shaking his head. "_...Fine._ But as soon as we get to Inferia City, we're going shopping for some other weapons!"  
  
Selene glances over at Lillie, who looks as hopeless as she feels; after a moment, the group leader breathes a long sigh of her own, then turns back toward the pathway. Even after all this time, the two boys detest each other - perhaps even more so than they did before.  
  
Still, it can't be helped. Both Hau and Gladion are important members of the team, and Selene isn't willing to leave either of them behind - less so when their next destination is the Forest of Temptation, a place that Selene has only ever heard of before. She knows that even if there is no proof that none have escaped the forest alive, there has to be a _reason_ for that rumor.  
  
With the six of them together, and their Pokemon companions aiding them, there is much less of a chance of Selene and her friends becoming part of that reason.  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be surprised if updates come a lot slower from here on out. Aside from a bit of burnout, the part that's coming up next is one I really don't want to write at all, but I kind of have to if I'm going to continue the story. Sigh.


	10. Blackened Earth, Blackened Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I was having the worst time coming up with ideas for how to do this chapter, so I complained about it in a chat I'm in, and a friend of a friend suggested something that I... sorta ran away with. So, many thanks to that friend of a friend for helping me to continue this fic!
> 
> Also, there's a very brief perspective switch here. Don't get too used to it. :p

* * *

  
The only viable path into the Forest of Temptation is some distance downstream, meaning that the group has to head south. During a camping break, Gladion imparts some of his battle knowledge to Hau, who catches on after several attempts - but without the help of the craymels, Hau cannot fight on the same level as Gladion, a fact that aggravates him to no end.  
  
It is, of course, better than nothing. Perhaps with Hau's aid, the next battle with a Greater Craymel will go much smoother; there is no doubt in Selene's mind that his skills will improve by then, as they still don't know where to look next.  
  
As the group approaches the lone entrance to the forest, a thick fog settles upon the land. There is a narrow dirt pathway that crosses through the foliage, though Selene can't see much of it because of the fog; she takes a few steps into the forest, glancing around in search of any potential enemies.  
  
"...Do you hear that?" Hau points ahead, toward the almost-invisible path. "Sounds like someone's already here..."  
  
Selene strains her ears to listen - and there is, indeed, a most peculiar sound emanating from within the woods. It almost sounds like the crunching of trees being knocked down, and the crackling of a distant fire; she knows that the Forest of Temptation is a dangerous place, but such a combination of sounds is very unusual for _any_ forest, and a new spark of concern sweeps through her.  
  
However, before she can take any further action, the mist dissipates. The trees that cover the path ahead crumble into splinters, and _something_ floats forward - something large, black, and seemingly inorganic, its form made up of a glass-like material.  
  
"What...?" Selene looks up at the thing, trying her hardest not to panic. "What is... _this?_"  
  
Whatever this entity is, it appears to be alive despite its composition. It bears four clawed limbs, with the two larger ones serving as hands; a pattern almost like stained glass shows through a gap in its body, though the colors are faded. It turns to face Selene as if inspecting her, and one of those massive hands reaches out for her.  
  
Then, after a short pause, it turns and disappears, leaving the sky darkened in its wake. Despite the black shroud that blots out the sun, Selene can see that the _creature_ \- she wants to call it that - has carved a path of its own through the woods. Much of the forest now lays barren, with the long-standing trees nothing more than ash.  
  
"The forest..." Even Gladion is stunned by the sight; he steps in front of Selene, his eyes sweeping across the charred terrain. "...It's a good thing that... _prism_ didn't want to fight. We wouldn't have stood a chance against it, if it can destroy half the forest like this."  
  
Selene thinks back on the crystalline structure of the beast, and realizes that it did indeed resemble a prism of sorts. More important, however, is what it did to the sky - the shroud dissipates slowly, but the fact that it exists in the first place is more than a little terrifying. It's difficult to tell, but she guesses that the shroud is unrelated to the Orbus Barrier; she sees the distant purple shimmering of the barrier as the last of the clouds disappear, revealing the sun once again.  
  
As if to add insult to injury, a pulse of energy flows out from the dark matter within the Seyfert Ring, and the Orbus Barrier shudders. Selene watches as a few more remaining trees crumple under the shockwave, and breathes a long and heavy sigh as she turns to the burnt path ahead of them.  
  
"...Well, I guess we just... go on ahead," she mutters, half to herself. "The path looks... _pretty_ clear now..."  
  
The fog that once covered the Forest of Temptation is no more, and Selene can see the mountain range that stands in the distance. The capital city is near those mountains - and now, the only thing that hinders the group is the distance between here and there.  
  
As they venture across the barren earth, Selene continues to ponder the black prism, and one of her many thoughts is the question of why it seemed so interested in _her._  
  


* * *

  
The restless spirits of the Forest of Temptation no longer prowl the path. There is no telling whether they, too, are victims of the forest's destruction; either way, no matter how hard he tries, Gladion cannot feel their presence. He stops several times along the journey in an effort to listen to the cries of the living dead that should be ubiquitous - to no avail.  
  
The path is safe, and yet Gladion still feels uneasy. He thinks back to that creature, and how it blotted out the sun with so little effort. Silvally also seems tense, its claws digging into the ground with every step, and he isn't sure why; he wishes to reassure his Pokemon, but for the first time in a while, he doesn't know what to tell it.  
  
By the time they arrive at the gates to Inferia City, it is past sunset. Gladion recalls the studies he undertook back at Mintche University, about how the roads outside the population centers are dangerous after dark; not only are there monsters of all sorts, but some less reputable folk take it upon themselves to attack unwary travelers, often killing them in the process. Neither appear to be present now - the only thing that greets the group is a lone guard just outside the city's gates, his skin a similar shade to the ash that composes the forest's remains.  
  
When the man speaks, it becomes clear that he is no _ordinary_ guard.  
  
"I am Captain Kiawe... and _you_ are under arrest. Do not resist - it will only hasten your end."  
  
Gladion breathes a long sigh, then raises both hands in surrender. "...I should've known." He looks at the other members of the group, who follow after him; the two Celestians appear not to understand at first, but the captain points his lance at them, and they take a quick step back as their hands fly above their heads.  
  
"Should've known _what?_" Selene asks, and the look of terror on her face is clear in the moonlight. "What... what's going on, Gladion?"  
  
It is Kiawe who answers her. "Were you not responsible for that black beast's appearance? You of all people should know."  
  
Selene shakes her head, and opens her mouth to object; Gladion gives her a pointed look, and her mouth closes as she turns her gaze to the ground. This is something that he can explain when they are in the dungeons beneath the castle.  
  
After all, as a captain of the Imperial Guard, it is Kiawe's duty to ensure that his captives do not oppose him - and to bring them into their prison with as much haste as possible.  
  


* * *

  
After the six are taken to the castle, they receive a thorough inspection from the guards; Selene's sword is taken away, and all of their Pokemon are led into a different part of the dungeon - the captain explains that they will be restrained by the well-practiced craymel mages under the royal family, so as to avoid any unwanted prison breaks.  
  
Once everyone is secure inside their cell, Kiawe goes on to inform them that their trial will take place at daybreak. He does not yet know what awaits them, but he lacks confidence in their future - and Selene can hear the sympathy in his tone when he speaks of this. She considers the possibility that Kiawe himself does not believe they are responsible, but that he cannot oppose the king's orders.  
  
A single torch lights the inside of the cell, enough so that Selene can see her companions. Lillie's face is pale, and she clings to Hau as if he is the only thing that matters to her; he makes an effort to reassure her, but it is clear that he, too, is beyond terrified. Dulse holds Zossie, who hasn't stopped crying since the incident at the city gate - Selene suspects that this is not the first time she's been in a position like this, though there is no way to tell for certain with her unable to even speak.  
  
Gladion sits in a far corner of the cell, silent as he stares at the hall beyond the bars. He holds his craymel cage in one hand - the one thing that everyone was allowed to keep, though Selene doesn't understand why. Perhaps the imperial craymel mages that Kiawe mentioned have something to do with that...  
  
"...I think it's about time for that explanation." Somewhat frustrated, Selene shifts herself closer to Gladion, staring at him. "Why are we here?"  
  
"We probably aren't the only ones." Gladion closes his eyes, and breathes a long sigh. "What happened to the forest... they noticed it over here, too. It'd be hard _not_ to." He hangs his head. "Right now, the city is on high alert. I'm sure we aren't the only ones who were arrested... but since we came from the forest, we're considered top suspects."  
  
"We didn't do anything, though," Selene points out. "We don't know any more about that prism thing than the people here do."  
  
Gladion buries his face in his hands. "They'd never believe that if you told them. The only thing they care about is their own safety. Anyone who's beneath them is just another scapegoat."  
  
"So... we're stuck here." Selene looks between the others once again, then stares at the man who stands just outside the cell - none other than the captain himself. "And the odds are pretty good that we won't be leaving the castle alive..."  
  
"...Then you truly _weren't_ responsible." Kiawe speaks up, peering back at Selene through the bars of the cell. "It seemed ludicrous that humans could summon such a creature... yet I had my orders. And, unfortunately..." His gaze drifts to the white ring around Gladion's neck. "The scholar is correct. If you were in the forest at the time of the incident, then..."  
  
"We were," Selene confirms with a small nod. "We met it face-to-face... well, _I_ did. It seemed really interested in me for a moment, but then it just... left. Like it was looking for something, and it thought I had it, but I didn't..."  
  
"As though it were looking for something..." Kiawe hums, then turns away from the cell. "I doubt that the king and queen will be swayed easily, but... I will speak with Princess Lana. Perhaps she can persuade them to let you live." He pauses, taking a short breath. "I believe you... but the call is not mine to make."  
  
"I understand..." Despite the circumstances, Selene can't help but smile. "Thank you, Captain. I pray that your efforts aren't wasted." She shoots a glance at Gladion. "And, well, I apologize for my friend's words. It's... just how he is."  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for," Kiawe insists. "...He isn't wrong. Many nobles are indeed selfish." He shakes his head. "That is why I've made this choice. I'd prefer not to be like them."  
  
"...Seems you're a rare exception." Gladion gives a short, somewhat forced laugh. "Laying your position on the line for the sake of the people you arrested yourself... you're out of your mind."  
  
"Perhaps I am..." Kiawe breathes a quiet laugh of his own. "Do not attempt to escape the cell... that will make my task more difficult. Another guard will be here shortly."  
  
He leaves without another word, and silence falls upon the group. Selene observes that Zossie is no longer crying, though she still holds Dulse tight, unwilling to let go of him; he mirrors Hau's actions toward Lillie, running a hand along Zossie's back in an attempt to calm her.  
  
"Well... it's not like we're _able_ to break out, anyway." Selene turns her attention back to Gladion, eyeing the craymel cage in his hand. "Unless you had something in mind?"  
  
"I was considering it, but..." Gladion looks up at the cell's bars, and then a slight smile draws across his lips. "As crazy as the captain is, he seems genuine. If he thinks he can get us out of here alive, I'll trust him."  
  
"Yeah... me too." Selene allows herself to relax, sprawling across the cold floor of the cell. "I guess... we should try and get some sleep. There isn't much else we can do until morning..."  
  
Gladion nods once, then looks over at Lillie before he leans against the wall. Selene wonders if he's still a little upset that his sister didn't come to him for comfort, but he must recognize that now is not the time for jealousy - he can concern himself with that once they're out of the cell.  
  
It takes some time for Selene to fall asleep, and she spends that time deep in prayer; she can only hope that Kiawe's mission is a success, and that Seyfert answers her when morning comes.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rails? Who needs 'em?
> 
> There were a couple of different characters I was considering for Kiawe's position, but he got the spotlight in the end for various reasons. (Mostly laziness, if I'm to be completely honest.)


	11. A Glimmer of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... wanted to tag this with something, but I'm really not sure *what* to tag it with. Any suggestions?

* * *

  
As it turns out, there _is_ no trial.  
  
A group of guards escort Selene and her friends to an isolated chamber with a deep pit; the six adventurers find themselves at the bottom of the pit, and a grate at the top ensures that they cannot escape. There is a large hole on one wall, just below the grate - but with how deep the pit is, Selene cannot tell what the hole's purpose is from the bottom.  
  
"...What's going on _now?_" the group leader questions, as she looks up at the grate above. "What is _this_ place? And why are we...?"  
  
Gladion peers over at Selene, his expression grim. "I suspect that it's a drowning chamber. They intend to execute us."  
  
"A drowning chamber..." Selene repeats the words slowly, and a wave of nausea sweeps through her. "We... we didn't do anything... did Captain Kiawe...?"  
  
Zossie looks from left to right, panic clear on her face. "They're gonna execute us? In this big hole?"  
  
"We've failed..." Dulse collapses upon the floor of the pit, pressing a hand to the side of his face. "If we die here, then..."  
  
"...Hey, what about Undine?" Hau glances at Lillie, wide-eyed; he doesn't sound entirely sure of himself. "If it's a drowning chamber, can't you ask her for help?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Lillie replies, shaking her head. "She might not want to help us... this is a human issue..."  
  
"Yeah, but... but we passed her trial and everything!" Hau insists, his tone becoming more defiant. "She agreed to help us, so-"  
  
He isn't able to finish his sentence - a voice from above sounds, and water begins to pour into the pit from the hole near the top. It comes slow, but Selene recognizes the tactic being utilized here; this execution is not intended to be a swift one, as the royal family wish to see their captives suffer.  
  
It would be a fair punishment _if_ the group was responsible for the forest's destruction - but they _aren't,_ and there is no way to argue their case now. Even if they could raise their voices enough to be heard from the bottom of the chamber, the sound of the rushing water is loud enough to blot out any attempts at speaking to those above.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now...?" The question is from Zossie; she sounds utterly hopeless, a strange tone of voice coming from her. "Are we... just gonna die here?"  
  
"There may be one option..." Dulse reaches for his craymel cage, hidden within the Inferian outfit he wears. "When the water becomes deep enough, I will attempt to freeze some of it. If this is successful, we may be able to stay afloat... at the very least."  
  
"Freeze..." A look of intrigue flashes across Gladion's face, and then he frowns. "Even if you _could_ do that, there's a chance you'll freeze all of us in the process. It's too risky."  
  
"Um..." Lillie points to a valve at the floor of the chamber; with the water up to their knees now, it is somewhat difficult to see. "Maybe we can open that and drain the water..."  
  
"It looks pretty tightly sealed," Hau notes, though he gives an agreeing nod. "But we can give it a shot! I'll try first, okay?"  
  
He kneels down, disregarding the rising water, and makes an effort to pry the valve open. It doesn't work - by the time he gives up, the water is at Selene's waist, and the valve is still closed. Indecipherable voices echo from above, as if taunting those who stand in the drowning chamber; the only thing Selene feels now is _fear,_ her heart pounding loud enough that she can even hear it over the sound of the water.  
  
Then, the flow stops. A curious scratching sound reaches Selene's ears, and she glances over at the side of the pit to see a rope ladder hanging from the top; she doesn't have the first clue why the king and queen would give their captors such an option, but her body doesn't allow her to think much about it. On instinct, she wades through the water and clutches onto the ladder, climbing up to the grate - which, to her surprise, is now open.  
  
"...What's _this_ all about?" Selene demands, as she pulls herself out of the pit. "Why are you letting us...?"  
  
Kiawe, standing a short distance away, gestures to the blue-haired girl who stands in front of Inferia's rulers. "Perhaps you should ask her."  
  
"I wanted to apologize..." The girl clears her throat, and meets Selene's gaze. "I am Princess Lana. Captain Kiawe told me about what happened... but it took until now to persuade my parents..."  
  
"There is another person you should thank." Kiawe points next at a tall and slender man standing nearby. "This is Chancellor Molayne. He is in charge of the Royal Observatory of Astronomy."  
  
Selene turns toward the rope ladder, and steps aside to let the rest of her group escape the pit; then, she looks over at Molayne, and offers him a hesitant smile. "Um... thank you, sir. Why did you...?"  
  
"I overheard a few things," Molayne explains, and he brings a hand to the back of his head. "There's a guy who works at the observatory, and he has an _incredible_ ability - he can actually understand what Pokemon are saying!" He pauses, looking a little embarrassed. "Well... he happened to listen in on a conversation between your Pokemon, and he mentioned something about the worlds coming closer together, so... I made some measurements, and then came here with my report."  
  
"There are far more important matters to attend to." The king of Inferia speaks, casting a glance at the group of captives. "I shall issue a statement later... I would ask that these six, as well as their _pets,_ attend."  
  
"...Thank you, Father." Lana turns to the king and bows, then returns her attention to Selene. "Your clothes must be soaked after this ordeal. I'll help you dry them."  
  
Selene looks down at her outfit, noting the amount of water that saturates the fabric, and then she gives a single nod. "That would be much appreciated, Princess. Does your offer extend to my friends as well?"  
  
"Of course." Lana's eyes trace over to Dulse. "...My, what an exotic-looking young man... I don't believe I've seen anyone like that before. He's... _lovely._"  
  
"Lana!" The queen addresses her daughter in a scolding tone. "He is but a lowly commoner. You should not associate with him."  
  
"...May we proceed?" Dulse's voice is low, and a cobalt blush covers his face. "I would prefer not to waste time."  
  
"Ah... yes, of course." Lana walks to one of the room's two exits, beckoning for the six to follow her. "I'll find you some clothes to wear in the meantime... though I'm afraid they won't be anything like your current attire."  
  
"You mean... I'm gonna get to wear royal clothes?" Hau perks up at this, a broad grin crossing his face. "That's _so cool!_ Thanks a ton, Princess!"  
  
He rushes on ahead of the others, and Selene just breathes a long sigh. It appears that her friend has completely missed the point, and she dreads the prospect of dealing with him for the next few hours - there is no doubt in her mind that he will act out of line and get them reprimanded once again.  
  
As she follows in the footsteps of the young princess, Selene considers the possibility that they haven't seen the last of that drowning chamber.  
  


* * *

  
After everyone is appropriately dressed in their original clothing, the group is led out of the castle by Kiawe, who states that they are free to see the sights in the city while waiting for the king's address. Due to the capital's size, the odds of them being able to visit every interesting place in that time are low, but Selene thanks the captain for his offer regardless.  
  
The group's confiscated belongings are carried out on Silvally's back, though no one can retrieve them before the strange Pokemon showers its master with affection. Though he seems a bit irritated by Silvally's tongue assault, Gladion does not reprimand it, and instead wipes his face off as best he can before gathering his equipment; the others follow suit, and greet their own Pokemon in the process - Torracat, Dartrix and Brionne all follow after Silvally, showing their joy in their unique ways.  
  
When Zossie takes her bag from Silvally's back, Selene notes an unusual orb-like structure tucked inside. She makes a note to ask her Celestian friend about that later; for the time being, there are other things to attend to, and the group's leader directs them toward the observatory - an unmistakable structure, with its domed roof concealing the strongest telescope in all Inferia.  
  
As they step up to the building's entrance, Molayne greets them with a wave of his hand. He bears an intrigued expression, his eyes drifting between each of the group's members; his attention settles on Gladion at last, likely in response to the boy's choker.  
  
"My, ah... _assistant_ didn't elaborate on his findings." Molayne offers a hesitant smile, and gestures toward the observatory's entrance. "May I ask that you six come in? I'd like to ask a few questions..."  
  
"I don't see any reason to decline," Selene says, and she glances at Gladion. "My scholar friend wanted to come here, anyway..."  
  
Molayne raises an eyebrow. "Did he?" He gives a single nod, then steps back inside, holding one of the doors open. "That's hardly an uncommon desire, but something tells me that he has a reason."  
  
Gladion waits until everyone is inside before he speaks. "...I do. As absurd as it sounds that there is someone who can understand the speech of Pokemon... it's hard to deny that what he claimed was true."  
  
"What he claimed?" Molayne's expression shifts to one of confusion. "It's easy enough to conclude that if your Pokemon were talking about the worlds drawing closer together, then you must've discussed it among yourselves... but he never made that connection himself. He just relayed the information... unintentionally, at that." He rubs the side of his neck with a hand. "That man is a little... socially awkward, shall we say. He's a superb mathematician, but he never has been good with people..."  
  
"The point still stands," Gladion states, as he walks over to the large sculpture that dominates the center of the interior room. "Inferia and Celestia are drawing closer together as we speak, and a collision is inevitable. I theorized that the dark matter was the cause... and no one accepted that theory."  
  
Molayne ponders this for a moment, falling silent; then, he hums. "That's probably the church's doing. They believe that the dark matter is a sign of Seyfert's second coming." He gives a shrug. "Of course, from a scientific standpoint, there's no way to prove that. I'll take it into consideration."  
  
"...You aren't going to turn me in?" Gladion raises an eyebrow. "Going against the church is high treason. I'm not sure _why_ they'd believe something like that, but the fact still stands."  
  
"Well, it's... somewhat of a point of contention." Molayne offers another awkward smile. "Again, there's no way to prove it scientifically, so a lot of us at the observatory just see it as a curiosity." He pauses, and the curious expression from before returns. "...Would you happen to have your own report on hand?"  
  
Gladion shakes his head. "I left it behind when I left Mintche. I didn't think anyone here would consider it without further proof."  
  
"You're an interesting guy," Molayne observes, nodding once. "If it's at all possible, I'd like to work with you... after the king's speech, of course."  
  
"...Selene." Gladion turns to the group's leader, his tone softening. "Would it be too much to ask for you to go on without me?"  
  
"It... was your dream to work at the royal observatory, wasn't it?" Despite her words, Selene's throat tightens at the thought of leaving Gladion behind - he is better than any of them at fighting, and her heart still aches for him. "...If it means you can prove your theory about the dark matter and the Grand Fall, then..."  
  
"I want you to do what you think is right," Lillie agrees, though her own expression seems distant. "Just... please take care of yourself."  
  
"Don't worry, Lillie." Gladion steps over to his sister and places a hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight smile. "I'll follow you as soon as I can."  
  
"The Grand Fall..." Molayne interrupts the moment with his ever-persistent curiosity. "That's what you're calling the collision between the worlds? Where did you come up with that name?"  
  
Gladion moves away from Lillie, a bit reluctant; then, he points at Dulse and Zossie. "Those two. That's what _they_ called it."  
  
"I see..." Molayne eyes the two Celestians. "I suppose that's what _we're_ going to call it from this point forward, then. I'll relay that to the king with my next report."  
  
"Thank you." Gladion turns his attention back to Selene. "We shouldn't stay here long. We need to find a shop so that you can restock on travel supplies... and if there's anywhere else you want to go here, I'd advise doing it _before_ the king's address."  
  
Selene gets the idea that Gladion wants them to leave as soon as possible after the address; it is a fair concern, as they still need to search for the other Greater Craymels. There is no telling where Sylph and Efreet wait - or if they will be as cooperative as Undine.  
  
"Then... let's look for a shop," Selene suggests, as she approaches the observatory's front doors. "...And after that, I guess we can look around town a little until it's time..."  
  
There are still some things that Selene wishes to see. It is, after all, her first time being in a big city - and she doesn't know if she'll get that opportunity again anytime soon, considering the circumstances.  
  
As she leads her group out of the royal observatory, Selene's thoughts turn to the upcoming address. She doesn't know what the king wishes to announce, but she has the sinking feeling that it has something to do with Celestia.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring in Molayne, but with the way the story is thus far, I couldn't really justify him helping to bail the party out. So I added a little cameo!


	12. Dark Decree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick, then I went on vacation, then my muse went on vacation, and now my laptop's keyboard isn't working properly. Blegh.
> 
> Also, when I said at the start that the gen 7 focus was because of fixation... well, that's only half true...

* * *

  
Selene feels horribly out of place in the jam-packed throne room; as she scans the crowd, she notes the ornate chokers that adorn the necks of each occupant, denoting their noble status. She and the rest of her group are the only ones of lower status - a reminder of the nature of this announcement.  
  
Still, she waits and listens. In the presence of the king of Inferia, doing anything else would be suicide, and she's already glimpsed death one too many times in recent memory. She hopes that her friends - especially the two Celestians - have the same idea in mind, though she intends to remain silent until the king is finished with his speech.  
  
"Listen to me well, all of you." As the king begins his address, he raises his voice, loud enough to be heard across the entire room. "Inferia is facing a terrible danger." He pauses, glancing first at the queen to his left, then at Molayne to his right. "The Royal Observatory of Astronomy has conducted an investigation of the situation... and a plan has been decided. Chancellor Molayne, come forward."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Breaking out of his usual slouch, Molayne stands up straight as he steps forward. "The two worlds, Inferia and Celestia, are shifting closer together, even as we speak. It will still be some time before an inevitable collision, but know that Inferia is currently in grave danger..." He turns to the king, bows, and then once again faces the crowd. "There is only one plausible explanation for this - we believe that the Celestians wish to destroy our world."  
  
The king clears his throat, and Molayne steps back; the booming voice of Inferia's highest power once again echoes through the throne room. "No longer content with visiting disaster upon us, they plan to annihilate the entire world! We pledge to thoroughly resist this Celestian campaign of destruction with all of our might. My good Inferians... prepare for battle!"  
  
Selene glances between her companions, and notes that each of them bears a different expression. Hau looks unamused, but also unsurprised; Gladion and Lillie both appear offended, Gladion far more so than his sister. Dulse and Zossie are both frozen in place, though Selene can see that Zossie's hands are trembling.  
  
If she is to be honest, Selene is in the same boat as her two Celestian friends. This is the worst possible outcome, and yet she doesn't know why she's so surprised by it.  
  
"According to the ancient scriptures, there exists what is called the Bridge of Light..." Molayne continues the speech, eyeing the crowd as he does so. "It is the only known means of crossing over to Celestia. If we can discover the Bridge of Light, then a contingent of elite troops could cross over to Celestia and put an end to this _Grand Fall._"  
  
"I expect your unwavering support during this time of crisis," the king states. "We shall show the Celestian barbarians the true might of the Inferia Empire!"  
  
The room explodes into cacophony, with all the nobles expressing their unanimous support for the king. Selene's gaze turns to Molayne, confusion mixing in with her anger; why would a man so devoted to science make a decision like this?  
  
As the room clears and the royal family take their leave, the chancellor approaches the group of six that still remain in the throne room. Before Selene can inquire as to what just happened, Gladion aims an intense glare at Molayne, and speaks his mind.  
  
"Are you out of your mind!? There's _no way..._ That's a completely unscientific conclusion!"  
  
Molayne breathes a long sigh, and an expression much like regret crosses his face. "Yes, well... there's no way to prove definitively that the Celestians are behind the Grand Fall." He averts his gaze. "But... even if we're allowed to disagree with the church on some things, there's no going against the king. I'd rather not be the one visiting the drowning chamber."  
  
Gladion looks as though he has some sort of offensive retort planned, so Selene steps in. "What's the Bridge of Light? And where is it?"  
  
"Well..." Molayne turns to Selene, looking somewhat relieved. "It's a bridge to Celestia that was discovered around 30 years ago by a craymel mage named Mohn. We don't know where it is, or how it works... although his journal mentions a _beast that devours the sun._"  
  
"So, this Mohn..." Selene considers Molayne's words, and gives a small nod. "He crossed over into Celestia using the Bridge of Light... why haven't I ever heard of this before? It seems like a pretty incredible feat..."  
  
Molayne rubs the back of his neck with a hand. "...That's probably because he never came back. We still don't know what happened to Mohn..." He glances over to the doorway that leads out of the throne room. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
As the chancellor leaves, Selene once again looks between her companions. She notes that the demeanor of the two Celestians is different somehow - it seems as though they recognize the name Mohn.  
  
"He went to Celestia... and never came back to Inferia." Selene steps closer to Dulse. "Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
"I... believe so." Dulse takes a quick breath, and a faint grimace crosses his face. "If they _are_ the same person... then he is Celestia's **Gudiemudoutesutindi.**"  
  
The term doesn't translate, and Selene fidgets with her Orz Earring. "Um... what's that?"  
  
"It's... something like a king?" Zossie looks over at the throne for a moment, then turns her attention to Selene. "Celestia doesn't always have one, but... er, I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"...We should get going," Gladion interjects, looking somewhat less upset than before. "We still don't know where to go next..."  
  
Selene nods once, then beckons for the others to follow as she leaves the throne room. A sick feeling lingers in her stomach, and she prays that the Inferian invasion does not come to fruition - after all, the odds are that it will ultimately accomplish nothing.  
  


* * *

  
As the group leaves the castle, Selene notices a familiar presence following her. She stops just beyond the drawbridge, and turns to face the man who stands behind her - the captain of the guard, who has a most intriguing expression across his face.  
  
"There is... something I have been ordered to give to you," Kiawe explains. "A boarding pass for Port Inferia." He holds out an intricately designed card. "This will allow you to board any ship you desire... simply show it to the guard at the port."  
  
Selene takes the item, and offers Kiawe a somewhat forced smile. "Thank you... I suppose I should send my thanks to the king as well." She raises an eyebrow. "...So, do you believe Celestia is at fault for the Grand Fall?"  
  
She didn't miss Kiawe's presence in the throne room during the announcement - there is no way that he is unaware of the king's plans.  
  
"Unfortunately... I am just a soldier." Kiawe shakes his head. "What I believe is of little consequence. Though, for what it means... I would find it most strange indeed if they were capable of something that we are not."  
  
Selene decides not to mention the Craymel Craft that her two friends arrived in, and gives a nod. "Well, thank you again for the boarding pass. We should be on our way now."  
  
"Good luck in your travels," Kiawe says, and a hint of a smile tugs at his lips. "May Seyfert's blessings be upon you."  
  
Selene gives Kiawe a farewell wave, then turns and makes her way toward the plaza that lies just beyond the castle gates. Surprisingly, there are only a few people gathered there - meaning that it's the perfect time to ask another question that's been on her mind.  
  
"...You're going to work at the observatory." Selene directs her statement at Gladion, who trails a bit behind the rest of the group. "Does this mean that you're going to help with the war effort...?"  
  
Gladion doesn't respond at first; he moves close to Selene, and then when he speaks, his voice is just above a whisper. "That's what it has to look like... but _please_ trust me."  
  
"I see..." Selene considers Gladion's words for a moment, then hums. "I'll do just that, then. Before we part ways, do you have any suggestions for where we should go?"  
  
"You really only have one option." Gladion looks frustrated again, as if he remembered something he doesn't want to. "Around this time of year, the boats to Chambard are one way only... so you'd either have to go back to Mintche, or over to Barole."  
  
"Barole..." Selene repeats the name of the trade city that she's seen on maps of Inferia many times before. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to try..."  
  
"Barole, huh?" Hau whistles. "Now you're talking _my_ language! I can't wait to see what kinds of delicacies they have there... I mean, there's gotta be _tons_ of 'em!"  
  
"What's Barole like?" Zossie inquires, sounding just as excited as Hau. "Is it another big city?"  
  
"It's the center of trade in Inferia," Lillie explains, an anxious smile crossing her face. "Merchants from across the world gather there to sell their wares. You might be able to find something rare and unique there..." She turns to Selene. "I wonder what kinds of herbs they'd sell...?"  
  
Selene presses a hand to her forehead. "We aren't going on a _shopping trip,_ you guys..." Still, Lillie has a point - she hasn't had an opportunity to practice her craft in a while, and there's nothing saying they can't spend a _little_ time browsing. "But I guess... while we're at it..."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she catches Gladion walking toward the royal observatory, and reminds herself that she _has_ to trust him. He has some sort of plan in mind - one that he can't be open about, lest it backfire horribly.  
  
She just hopes that the others are willing to place their trust in him as well...  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the other reason is because of parallels, of course!
> 
> Most of the dialogue from the king's speech is copied straight from the game, although I did alter some things to reflect the fact that the chancellor here is Molayne. Can't have anyone breaking character too badly, right? :P


	13. An Unexpected Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having keyboard problems, as well as writer's block. I haven't abandoned this fic though!
> 
> This chapter may be a bit sloppy, I kind of had to muscle my way through it. I may go back and fix it later, but don't hold your breath.

* * *

  
As she boards the ship to Barole, the first thing that crosses Selene's mind is that Molayne is lying.

Of course, if he _is_ lying to protect himself, she can't blame him for it - but it seems odd that he would mention something as specific as a _beast that devours the sun,_ while also remaining clueless about the location and function of the Bridge of Light. Unless Mohn's journal is written in some sort of cipher, there seem to be few other possible explanations for that.

Selene also questions why Molayne would have mentioned the beast at all if he's lying. Perhaps he wishes to know the answer to the question that is the Grand Fall, but since he cannot go against the king's will, he is instead leaving a tidbit for someone who may be more willing to take action. Plausible though it seems, there is no way to know for certain as of now.

After a short time of mulling it over on the way to her cabin, Selene turns instead to the question of what the _beast that devours the sun_ is. Her first thought is that it must be the black prism - when it appeared, the sky went dark for a moment, as if it had consumed the light itself. Still, there is something that conclusion doesn't explain; what would a creature that consumes light have anything to do with the Bridge of Light?

Scattered as her thoughts are, Selene doesn't object when Hau invites her to an _important meeting_ in his cabin. She knows that it's about Gladion, but doesn't have the mental energy to give that particular subject more than a passing thought - not when there are more pressing matters to attend to, such as how the group will go to Celestia when the time comes.

When she arrives at Hau's cabin, Selene notices that Dulse is conspicuously absent. She gives a questioning look to Zossie, who answers with a helpless shrug and a whispered _seasickness,_ which does explain quite a bit.

"...What's this meeting about?" Selene asks of Hau, even though she already knows the answer - and isn't looking forward to pitching in.

"Well, y'see..." Hau leans back in his seat - which happens to be one of the two beds, and so he falls on his back before righting himself once again. "...It's about Gladion. You know how he went to go work at the observatory, right?" A suspicious look crosses his face. "The same guys who're helping with the war against Celestia."

"He has a reason," Selene insists, as she seats herself on the other bed. "I don't know _what_ that reason is, but he told me to trust him."

"...I'm going to trust him as well." Lillie, who stands by the doorway, pitches in. "My brother may be... _difficult,_ but he isn't the sort of person who'd betray us. He must have a very good reason for what he's doing."

Zossie stands up from her seat at a nearby desk, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna trust him too! He helped Dulse and I when we got here and couldn't understand anything, and even if he's a bit _spiky,_ I think he's a good guy. I mean, he's Lillie's brother, right?"

"I hope he's got a _really good_ reason for this..." Hau shakes his head, clearly displeased with the fact that no one agrees with him. "...And that we don't have to deal with him again for a while."

Selene is sure that Hau is the only member of their group who holds that sentiment, though she chooses not to voice that thought. Instead, she turns to Zossie, her concern for her friend rising.

"...Is Dulse going to be okay?" Selene asks. "You mentioned he was seasick..."

"He's handling it a lot better than usual, actually..." Zossie giggles, partially to herself. "Maybe it was because Lillie helped him out a bit with a water craymel arte. But he still doesn't trust himself to make important decisions right now."

Selene hums, and a slight smile crosses her face. "It's good to see he's feeling better than usual, at least." A thought invades her mind, and she tilts her head. "What does he think about Gladion?"

"Cautiously optimistic," Zossie answers her. "He isn't normally the trusting type, but he's still indebted to Gladion, and... well, I think he's softened up a little since he came here. I have nothing but Inferian hospitality to thank for that."

"_Inferian hospitality?_" Hau gives Zossie an incredulous stare. "You say that right after the king just declared war on you?"

"Yeah, but does that mean you guys aren't Inferian?" Zossie points out, as she seats herself once again. "Kiawe and Molayne are in really important positions here, aren't they? But they don't really _believe_ Celestia's at fault. They're just doing what they're doing 'cuz they _have_ to..."

She trails off, and Selene wonders if Zossie comes from a position of experience. If Mohn is the one in charge of all Celestia, then perhaps...

"That's one _heck_ of a reach," Hau states, frowning. "I can understand defending Kiawe, but _Molayne?_ He's the one who started all this!"

"We aren't here to argue semantics." Lillie steps away from the wall, giving Hau a pointed look. "Our goal right now is to find the Greater Craymels and gather them together so that we can stop the Grand Fall. We can fight _after_ that, okay?"

Hau blinks back at Lillie, then gives a reluctant nod and falls silent. Selene isn't sure what is going on between her friends, but she's grateful that the argument didn't escalate - and besides, she knows that Zossie has a point. There's nothing contrary about the two Celestians being thankful for the hospitality of their Inferian hosts.

The issue of what Molayne truly believes is something that can be dealt with another day. Still, even if Selene has her suspicions about him, she doesn't believe that he is a warmonger.

As she leaves the cabin and heads back to her own, the group's leader turns her thoughts to Mohn, and why Zossie had such a negative reaction to his name.  
  


* * *

  
Due to the potential hazards, Pokemon with dominion over fire require containment while on Inferian ships. Selene is ecstatic when she meets Torracat again in the port, and while it isn't as small as it was when it was a Litten, she still can't resist the urge to pick it up - to which it responds by trying to climb onto her shoulder. She scolds it gently before putting it down, and it settles for rubbing its face against her leg instead.

The walk to Barole is short, and as soon as she arrives in the city, Selene catches a whiff of a delightful scent. She walks in the direction of a plaza near the entry gates, Torracat following at her heels; there is a massive cauldron filled with some sort of stew, and a single person tends to it with an expression of utter concentration.

It is a bizarre sight indeed, but Hau seems _quite_ interested. He rushes to the cauldron's side and attempts to get the cook's attention, only to be shooed off in short order - the cook says something about wanting to make the largest stew in Inferia, which only further confuses Selene.

She decides not to pay the scene any further mind. Instead, she pulls a list out of her bag, and begins to look it over; there are a number of supplies that the group needs for their journey, and most of them should be available in Barole.

The next group member to be distracted by something trivial is Zossie. She rushes toward a nearby stand, its shelves adorned with all sorts of colorful stones, and starts browsing - though she has the sense not to harass the merchant running the stand, instead keeping to herself as she looks over the shelves. Selene gives Dulse a pointed glance, and he nods at her before walking to Zossie's side, prepared to pull his companion away if she gets into trouble.

Just a few moments after returning to her list, Selene realizes that she has no idea where anything is in Barole. She looks to Lillie, who has enough sense not to wander off; the blonde-haired girl meets Selene's gaze in response, her curiosity plain on her face.

"...Where do you think the equipment shop is?" Lillie asks, after a short silence. "I think... that's where we should go first."

Selene nods her agreement, and turns her eyes to the streets of the city. "We can do some more shopping after that if you like... just try not to get _too_ much, okay? We don't have Silvally with us."

The mention of her brother's Pokemon causes a wistful look to spread across Lillie's face. She misses Gladion just as much as Selene - perhaps even more so, as the two were always close despite the distance between them. Selene hopes, for Lillie's sake, that Gladion is doing well back in Inferia City.

"I see a sign down there..." Lillie gestures toward a structure some distance away, slightly obscured by a larger building next door. "It looks similar to the sign for the equipment shop in Inferia City. Maybe we should go there?"

"It's as good a bet as any," Selene says with another nod. "...I don't think we'll be able to coax the others into coming along, so..."

"...I can try to talk to Hau," Lillie suggests, though her smile is anything but confident. "It shouldn't be hard to keep track of him, even in a city as big as this."

Selene knows well what Lillie refers to - Hau's affinity for food is what got him separated from the group in the first place. "Then I'll check out that shop while you talk to him... and if you can, get Dulse and Zossie over, too." She takes a quick breath. "_If_ you can."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lillie gives a mock salute, then breaks into a fit of giggles; Selene follows suit, her spirits brightened already by her friend's willingness to help. Perhaps they're in another part of the world with their most knowledgeable companion elsewhere, but the comfort of camaraderie has not yet left them - a fact that Selene is grateful for.

As Lillie walks off to deal with Hau, Selene directs herself toward the promised equipment shop. She takes another brief glance at her list, noting the higher priority items near the top; food and medicine are the most important things, followed by fresh bedrolls and, if it's available, a new weapon for Selene. She has some confidence in her sword skills now, but she doubts that the sword Gladion gave her will last the whole trip.

If only he were here to give her some advice-

Something peculiar catches Selene's eye just outside the shop - a troublesome-looking boy is in a full-blown argument with a man that she assumes is the shopkeeper. The scene has drawn quite a crowd, but that isn't what interests her most; a tall avian Pokemon stands off to the side, its leaf-like feathers shrouding its face, and a ghostly presence exudes from its form. It's unlike anything Selene has seen before, and yet it looks somewhat similar to Hau's Dartrix...

Then, she looks to the Pokemon's master, and blinks a few times to make sure she's seeing things right. He's older now, but the man's face is unmistakable - a glimpse from a childhood that she thought she had lost.

"..._Elio?_"  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet our replacement party member, a familiar face from Selene's past!
> 
> I picked Rowlet as my starter in Ultra Moon, where I played as the male protagonist, so Elio gets Decidueye here.


End file.
